cuando nos conocimos
by dana uzumaky phantonhive
Summary: un encuentro , un accidente , casualidad , no importa que halla sido los sentimientos son los mismos. (Alemania x nyo!italia)
1. Chapter 1

Hallo a todo los que estén leyendo esto! Bueno. Este fanfic es muy especial para mi es mi primer fanfic de hetalia y puse mucho esfuerzo espero que lo disfruten! Hasta le final!

Declaimer :HETALIA NO ES MIA.

Bueno no siendo mas aquí esta el primer capitulo!

NOS CONOCIMOS

-Ne~ anda west~! Solo será un rato además debes de conocer a mas personas que no sean los soldados –dice aquel hombre albino con sus ojo color rubí –

- nein bruder…-dice el rubio –

- vamos~! Kesesesesese!

- suspira pesadamente –

-solamente son citas rápidas así que no me sentiré culpable por dejarte solo en casa mientras yo me divierto –sonríe ampliamente-

-..ja..pero-

-regresa temprano el awesome yo no quiero preocuparse kesesese! –el ruso e empuja haciendo que este otro entre a la sala

¨bien tomen sus asientos! –dijo la mujer que al parecer dirijia el juego-¨

El alemán suspiro y se sentó

-bruder.

¨ nos moveremos las mujeres hacia la izquierda! –dijo de nuevo la señora-¨

Y así dio comienzo el juego se puede negar haba ujeres muy hermosas pero ninguna le llamaba la atención al alemán

La bocina sonó

-llámame. –le sonríe y se levanta dejando a un muy traumatizado alemán-

Otra mujer se sentó frente a el pero ella no se parecía en nada a las demás su físico era diferente su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos verdes

-szia* -sonríe-

-hallo

Aquella chica se quedo viendo detenidamente al alemán un momento y su expresión le hizo darse cuneta de algo

-estas aquí por tu cuenta?

-suspira- no…es muy obvio?

- ya veo bueno yo traje a una persona muy cercana a conocer gente –sonríe-

La húngara le miro fijamente a los ojos

-..no te conozco cierto?...tu mirada…_su se hace muy parecida a la de una persona que conocí en el pasado_

-no creo.. mi nombre es Ludwig beil-

Suena la bocina y se hacen los cambios rápidamente

Una mujer se sentó afrente de el alemán.

-hola!como estas bien me alegra no sabes a gente me dice guap que lo soy peor n halo mucho –ríe- soy muy tímida ahí pero mira que cosas te digo ¡ vas a gimnasio cierto! Se nota que brazo! Los puedo ocal ah! lo hice devino! No! Peor bueno que mas da –ríe- peor buno escúchame una cosa me gustan los chocolates así que cuando me llames primero manda unos chocolates a mi casa y después si podrás llamarme ok? me parece muy bien que eses de acuerd-

La bocina sonó y el alemán el agradeció pro primera vez a ese molesto sonido

¨ve~ ciao~¨

Dirijio su mirada a la mujer que estaba frente a el al verla se dio cuneta de que era hermosa sus ojos eran avellana su cabello Cataño claro se e quedo mirando fijo

-ve? Que ocurre?

Ludwig reacciona

-n-nada..-dijo un leve aturdido-

La bocina sonó y el alemán volteo a ver a mujer que dirigía el juego

¨Bien! Ya se pueden ir!...odio mi trabajo¨

el alemán volteo la vista peor no veía a a chica que estaba hace un minuto hay

/

-el vino esta especialmente exquisito esta noche –dice esa persona con un muy marcado acento francés aquella persona con barba rubia al igual que su cabello y ojos azules con su ropa de colores chillones-

-tienes razón Francis! –dijo la otra persona con el acento español muy marcado a diferencia de este otro su color de cabello era Cataño oscuro y sus ojos verdes esmeralda - tu que piensas gil?

-el prusiano pone su cerveza en la mesa- ah~!  
/

Salió con una bolsa repleta de numero de mujeres se dirigía a su carro cuando escucho un sollozo ¨ve~-sollozo- ve~¨

-trato de ignorarlo no quería entrometerse en nada pero por cosas del destino termino hay.-

-sollozo- ve~ -seca las lagrimas y sube su mirada-

Lo que el alemán no sabia era que ese encuentro iba a cambar su vida..

El alemán se exalto al sentir su mirada

-ve~? -inclina la cabeza hacia el lado tratando de ver el alemán el cual se haba esocndio tras un carro-

-_p-porque me escondo?_ –volvió a asomar su cabeza-

-ve~…tu eres el de antes! Ve~!

-mucho gusto…mi nombre es ludwing..

-piacere io mi ciamo feliciana Vargas venecia~ -le sonríe y se levanta extendiéndole la mano- también me puedes decir italia~

-como es que sabes que-

- solo lo se~

-..me puedes decir Alemania..

-ah! Este es tu país!

-ja

-es muy lindo~

-se sonroja un poco mas no estaba acostumbrado a no tratar personas que no fueran soldados o su hermano-….-separa su mano da media vuelta u se empieza a ir..una acción involuntariamente-

-e-espera!-le agarra de la manga de al chaqueta y este otro voltea a verle , ella un así no e suelta la manga- ayúdame porfavoro me perdí ve~

El alemán no dijo ni una sola palabra y le siguió viendo supo como reaccionar-

-y-yo lo digo porque este es tu país y~

El alemán permanecía en silencio y ella al ver aquella respuesta de su parte le soltó la manga

-..dime donde te quedas..te llevare haya..

-ve~?-sonire-grazie!~

/

-el amour~ ..es…es…Hermoso~ vengas mis pequeños~ abracen a Francia~-dijo este tremendamente ebrio-

-no~..lovina~..fusososososo-dijo el español el cual también estaba ebrio-

-el amor..dice el prusiano un leve sonrojado por la cerveza-…yo estoy enamorado..

¨QUE?~"dijeron los otros dos al unismo

-yo….-YA ESTOY DEMASIAO EBRIO JODER! GESUNDHEIT!* -grito Prusia-

- G-GESUNDHEIT! –gritaron los otros dos después-

/

-ve~..- dijo la italiana mirando por la ventana estaba en la silla des copiloto- ne~..cuantos años tienes~?

-22…-dijo el alemán-

- yo tengo 23~ -sonríe- tienes hermanos?

-si..solo uno

-yo también~ se llama romana Vargas~ e muy bonita y malhumorada pero eso no le importa a su novio~ y—cayo en cuanta de que hablaba demasiado..ella acostumbraba hablar mucho..pero el era un total desconocido-

-que ocurre?

-rie nerviosa- e-es que~ creo que hablaba mucho..-dijo por lo bajo-

-no importa e agarrada escuchar a la gente

Dicho esto la italiana le sonríe y el alemán se sonrojo un leve

-como es tu hermano?

-bueno….el es muy irresponsable , desorganizado y no tiene sentido común para nada…-suspira y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-..es mi hermano..

-se sonrojo leve – ~ amor de hermanos~

-el alemán se exalto-..s-si lo quieres ver así..-dice volteándole a mirar-

- C-CUIDADO!-grito el norte de Italia encogiéndose –

El alemán dio una busca vuelta para no chocarse con el carro que venia frente al desviarse llego a una calle cerrada y pudo frenar en seco busco a la italiana con su mirada pero inmediatamente se dio cuanta de que ella estaba a s brazo temblando y con su ojos cerrados fuertemente. Este se sonrojo notablemente

Felicia abre sus ojos lentamente y nota que estaba agarrada al brazo del alemán

-perdono~ -se separa muy sonrojada y esquiva la mirada-

-n-no hay problema..

Lo que quedo del camino fue silencioso hasta que el alemán freno en seco de nuevo al parecer esa vez por culpa de una persona

-flug! –dijo este bajándose rápidamente del auto mas al ver quien estaba acostado en esa calle quedó de piedra-

-moun amour! –grito el francés dirigiéndose hacia el prusiano el cual estaba acostado en a acera fingiendo su muerte- no! –se agacho a su altura empezó a llorar

- esta muerto!-dijo el español agachándose y empezando a llorar en el pecho de este-

- este ríe leve y su pollito empieza a piar-

-br-bruder..-dice el alemán-

/

-enverada lo lamento no sabia que esto iba a pasar..

-no hay problema –dice la italiana sonriéndole—me he divertido~

- …ja..-dijo sonrojándose leve-

- wuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~ west~~ así que ella es tu novia~ ah~ ist wirklich niedlich!* Kesesesese!

-ve~? –dijo ella sonrojando –

-bruder! Ella no es mi novia.. la ayudo a algo..

-ne~ wie traurig~ -dice para después volver a sentarse y empezar a dormir como los otros dos en el asiento trasero-

/

- l-lo lamento señor Austria! –dice una chica con asentó húngaro sollozando-

- pero como es que vas a perder a feliciana! –se acomoda las gafas y susupira pesadamnete con el ceño fruncido – ya no importa..tenemos que ir a buscarla –dijo el ariatocrata-

/

El alemán ya haba llegado a casa había ofrecido a Italia llevarla antes a su casa pero ella se nego

- suspiro- lamento el retraso

El alemán ya hbai llamado a todas partes peor no había lugar donde pode dejar a francis y españ ..o mejor dicho..nadie quería estar junato a estos res ebrios.. este los llevo al cuarto de pruso acostoa su hermano y a los otro dos los dejo en el piso

-…-suspira-

Al alir de la ahbatcion d eus hermano ve a Italia la cual veía unas fotos colgadas e la pared del pasillo

-Italia..?

-ve~? –voltea a verle-

-ya te puedo llevar a tu casa

-esto..si..-ríe nerviosa- ve~ hablando de eso~

-arquea una ceja- que..

-me olvide donde queda~

- Q-..QUE? –grito el alemán-

-p-pardono~! –dijo ella encogiéndose-

-…-se calma-..lo lamento. .que piensas hacer?

-~~ bono~ no se me el numero de ella ni tampoco tengo done ir~ ah! Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu sofá!~

Ella era una mujer rara que acaso no le asustaba estar en a casa de un desconocido?

-…segura?-dijo el alemán aun incrédulo por lo que había acabado de oír-

-si~ claro~ si tu me dejas~

- m-muy bien..te mostrare donde dormir

-ve~ -le sigue-

El alema le llevo a una habitación

-esta es mi habitación…duerme acá…

-ah? Pero es tuya! Y yo una desconocida! –eso era lo único que el preocupaba-

-…no hay problema al igual hoy trabajare hasta tarde ..

Aunque le había pasado de todo es noche no podía olvidar sus modales

-si necesitas cambiarte hay ropa en el ultimo cajón de mi armario..es ropa que ya no uso

-..gracias por ser tan amable…~

- no es nada…que d- -suena su estomago-..

Se escucha otra vez aquel ruido peor esta vez por parte del estomago de Italia

-…

El alemán estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comida mientras que la italiana estaba en la mesa sentada

-solo tengo un poco de wurst-dijo este pasando..

-ve~..es gourmet?

-le mira y llenamente da una probada-….-sonrie- grazie~

- el alemán de da un sorbo a su cerveza y suspira-..quieres algo de tomar? …

-si~ grazie~

- se dirige hacia la cocina abrió al envera y se dio cuneta de que solo había cerveza..-_no puedo darle cerveza..pareceré un pervertido…-_penso este…solo hay agua ..

-no importa~

p-porque se supone que ayudaba a una a la que auras penas conocía su nombre? Que era prácticamente una desconocida y porque el siendo tan siro no podía evitar tener un leve sonrojo? No podía ser amor a primera vista…el sabia que para llegar a enamorarse de alguien había que conocerla perfectamente..mínimo un año el alemán va a sentarse y miro de reojo a la italiana

-te pasa algo?~

-no..-vuelve a comer-

-ve~

La cena termina u la italiana se dirige al cuarto

-..estas sgero de que esta bien que duerme hay?

-ja.

-..grazie~

Soy yo de nuevo! Gracias por leerlo hast el final –w- espero que le halla gustad aun queda mucho mas de la historia y tratare de subir el otro capitulo en el menor tiempo posible!

Reviews? QwQ


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Bueno solo quería agradecerles por seguir la historia ¡!

Ah quería agregar una cosa..en donde escribo mi fic me parece que es no es pruso si no prusiano peor aun asi puede que tal vez ponga prusiano o pruso pero si ustedes me dicen cual el suena mejor lo escribiré como tal buen nos siendo mas que lo disfruten!

Declaimer: hetalia no es mio

**2. como llegamos a esto?**

Se levanto sentándose en la cama y ve a lo lados donde estaba Francia y España Prusia sonrió ampliamente.

El alemán menor estaba preparando el desayuno ¨west~~¨ escucho este y a la vez volteando su mirada

-buenos días bruder..-dijo devolviendo la mirada a lo que hacia-

- west~ me duele la cabeza~-dijo este a su vez sentándose en la mesa y recostando su cabeza en esta-

-mira..-pone un vaso frente a el junto el desayuno-

- ah~ west tu y tu agua mágica son awesome! Danke! –dijo tomándose el agua-

se empiezan a escuchar pasó por el pasillo

-parece que ya se despertaron.-dijo Prusia viendo hacia el pasillo

-ve~

Fue la italiana la que salió del pasillo con una camisa grande de las que dijo el alemán y su pantalón de a noche anterior

-doitsu~ bouno dia~ -mira a Prusia- bono dia~..mi ciamo feliciana Vargas y usted?

-…doitsu?-dijo Prusia arqueando la ceja-…-vio a su hermano-..ya entiendo~ -Su hermano arqueo una ceja- Kesesesese!

-…..que te ocurre—se exalta- bruder no pienses eso!

-kesesesese!

-suspiro- bruder.. ven Italia siéntate

-ah! Tu eres Italia! Mi nombre es Prusia España habla mucho sobre tu hermana!

-ve~-se sienta-…piacere~

- como la conociste? –el sonríe pícaro-

-bueno~ -sonríe- el me ayudo ayer ya que estoy ..o estaba perdida~ me presto su habitación y ropa~

- mira a su hermano-

- doitsu es muy generoso~

El alemán se sonroja leve

-Danke..-dijo esquivando al mirada-

Italia le sonríe tiernamente y el prusiano ríe leve

se escuchan otra vez pasos saliendo de el pasillo

-España~?

–bosteza- …ita!~~-corre a abrasarle-

El alemán sirve los platos y separa a el español de la italiana

-ve~

-ah~ lud buenos dias~

-buenos días a todos~!-dijo Francia- ah~ hola hermosa mujer~ como estas?

-b-bien?

- y dime~ con cual de todos?

-..ve~? –ladea la cabeza-

- con cual de todos nosotros viniste?

-ah! Con doitsu~

El alemán dejo de regalar a Gilbert

-BUAAAAAAA! West! No deberías regañar al awesome yo! –llora-

-así que con nuestro querido Alemania ya tiene un amour ~~

-se sonroja- ella no es-

-con el que********y********

La italiana se sonroja pero el francés es callado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte del alemán aquella escena se veía conmovedora claro…como no va a ser conmovedor Alemania alimentando asu hermano Prusia Francia prácticamente muerto por el golpe de este otro y España hablando entretenidamente con Italia. Pero el timbre son y todo voltearon a ver a la puerta

- deja de darle comida su hermano y se levanta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

Todo estaba callado el alemán abre la puerta y se escuchan palabras vuelve a cerrar y voltea a ver a los otros

-..que ocurre..-dijo este-

- quien era? –pregunto Prusia-

-…el cartero

-o~ ya veo –dijo el español

/

La húngara se encontraba dormida en una silla de la estación de policías el austriaco ya se habia ido a su viaje

/flash back/

El austriaco estaba en las puertas de el aeropuerto y su vuelo es llamado y Hungria trataba de aguantar las lagrimas

- suspira- solo encuéntrala porfavoro..

-h-ha –solloza-

/fin del flash back/

¨señorita…señorita. SEÑORITA!¨ grito el policía a Hungria y ella se exalta

- lindo! –dijo mientras se despertaba-

El oficial arquea una ceja ..

-si..claro…

- ya se donde esta su prima..p-porfavor deme las fotos..-dijo el oficial -

-encerio?! ¡! Gracias! –le da las fotos y sale corriendo-

/

Austria hablaba con un compositor

-entiendo..pero deberíamos cambiar esta nota me parece que deberíamos poner un do menor además eso es clave de sol u aquí una corchea—suena su celular- discúlpeme un minuto porfavor..-se retira de la sala-halo?..que?! no no puedo!...-suspira-..bien , bien pero me devolveré en e mismo dia..bien adiós..-cuelga el celular y vuelve a entrar a la sala- diculpe al interrupción..entonces la otra partitura cámbiela a clave de fa..bueno..disculpeme tengo que atender unos asuntos..

/

Gilbert Antonio y Francia después de desayunar se lanzaron os tres al sofá de la sal y se durmieron inmediatamente hay mientras que Ludwig y feliciana lavaban la vajilla

- tarareando con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Aunque el alemán había insistido en que el podía solo pero ella quiso ayudarle Italia voleta a mirara al alemán el cual secaba los platos

-_..ahora que lo pienso se parece tanto a el….._sacro imperio..-el alemán le voltea a ver y ella reacciona de inmediato volviendo a ver los platos-

-..paso algo?

-n-no! –rie nerviosa- n-nada~

-..bien..-vuelve ha mirar lo que hacia-

-suspira pesadamente y vuelve a a lavar-

/

¨Vuelo viena-berlin ya ha arrivado¨

La hunagara se abrió paso entre la multitud y diviso a Austria

-AUSTRIA-SAN! –grito ella llamando al atención de este y el se acerca-

-se acomoda las gafas-..que es eso tan urgenete..

/

-d-doitsu? –dice Italia asomando su cabeza-

El alemán estaba acomodando los platos

-podría usar tu baño porfavoro?..esque tengo que ducharme ..ah y-y..tambien me dejas lavar mi ropa porfavoro ¿

-ja..-dijo aun acomodando los platos-

-grazie~ -se va-

¨kesesese¨ dice el prusiano encima de la mesa

-br-bruder?! Tu cuando llegaste hay?!

-me arrastre haca la cocina y me encontré con esta hermosa escena~ kesese

-hm….no se de que hablas..-dice frunciendo el ceño con un leve sonrojo-

-oe west..

-que ocurre? –acomodado os platos-

-…nada nada olvídalo –rie-

/

-no estamos ya muy lejos señor Austria..-dijo la húngara-

-estas segura de que este es el camino?

-ha!

/

Cuando al fin toda la casa de el alemán se quedo en silencio hasta que fue quebrado por el sonido de celular del español este tranquilamente contesta…y su rostro de volvió palido..paso de moren a albino

- s-s-s-SI SEÑORA! CL-CLARO ESTOY EN CAMINO!-grito el español levantándose como rayo y colgando-

-quien era…-dijo Prusia aun acostado en el mueble-

-..m-mi superior..-dijo tratando de mantener su alma en su cuerpo-

- o~ pensé que era tu amada hasta escuche su voz~

-s-si también ella..-djio acabándose de poner el pantalón- bien me voy adiós! –sale corriendo-

- e-espera España! –grito el prusiano pero le vio a lo lejos-..

/

-ya casi llegamos! –Dijo la húngara con una sonrisa-

- me alegra que se encuentre bien ..-dijo el austriaco

Se volvió a sentir la atmosfera de silencio y el austriaco se detuvo en un semáforo algo a lo lejos llamo la atención de la húngara era un hombre corriendo , era Antonio que a lo lejos corrie como si su vida dependiera de ello..en parte lo hacia

mataran! –dijo este mas de detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en sus pies se sentó en la viga del puente alado del carro de Hungria y miro sus pies- ….MIS ZAPATOS!

La húngara le ve correr y ve que de su bolsillo se cae una foto el cayo ya iba a empezar a andar mas ella se bajo y salió a correr tras el con la foto

-H-HUNGRIA! –grito el austriaco a ya divisándole de lejos escucho bocinas tras el y arranco a perseguir a Hungria

-OYE! –grito Hungria tras e sujeto- tu foto! El español al no alcanzar a escuchar bien volteo la mirada un leve y no logro divisar bien a al persona tras el

-UN LADRON!-grito este corriendo mas rápido por el miedo-

-QUE?!-grito Hungria corriendo mas rápido por el enojo-

-HUNGRIA! –grito el austriaco con la puerta de alado abierta mas fue forzado arenar bruscamente cuando se da cuneta de que solo quedaba un pasaje al parecer no para carros

- MUCHACHOS!-grito el español ya cerca de la entrada-

- parece que ya se dio cuenta.. –dijo el prusiano con los pies sobre el sofá viendo televisión-

-pio! –dijo el pajarito encima de la cabeza de el prusiano-

-oui~ -dijo el francés cambiado el canal-

-MUCAHCHOS EM VAN A M- - no alcanzo a terminar ya que cuando abrió a puerta tras el a húngara no alcanzo a frenar y choco contra el cayendo los dos al suelo-un ladrón..-dijo ya casi sin aire-

-un ladrón~? –pregunto y miro a La chica levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano- peor si solo es una hermosa dama~ -le extender la mano- solo una pequeña inofensiva dama que se perdió~

La húngara agarra la mano del francés sin subir la mirada y de un momento a otro e francés quedo tendido en el suelo

- ahora que dices eh?! –mientras todo eso pasaba el prusiano había ido a su cuarto por os zapts del español-

¨HUNGRIA!¨grito el austriaco y al ya alcanzarla trata de calmar su agitada reparación

-señor Austria.-dice ella volteándole a ver- lo lamento..-rie leve-

Se escucha un ruido algo cayo tras la espalada de hungria

-hun..gria? –dijo Prusia con una exprecion indescriptible..era un revuelto de sentimientos por parte del prusiano y la hunagar no se quedaba atars mas ella tuvo otra reacción-

-p-Prusia..-dijo con los ojos abiertos su máxima exprecion-..prusia..-se empezó a acercar a el y fue acelerando e paso-prusia..PRUSIA….PRUSIA!-dijo para desues sacar n salen como por arte de magia y empezara golpearle con este- NO SABES HACE CUANTO QUERIA HACER ESTO!

¨que ocurre ¿!¨ dijo el alemán saliendo a el pasillo

¨grazie doitsu~!¨ dijo la italiana saliendo tras el

-ita?!-grito la húngara-

-hungria?!-grito Italia-

-italia?!-grito Austria-

-austria?! –grito italiana-

-espera…tu?!-grito e alemán viendo a la húngara-

-tu!-grito la húngara viendo a el alemán-

-ah?! –grito el austriaco-

- e-espera no eres una ladrona?!-grito España-

-NO! SOLO QUERIA ENTERGARTE ESTO! –le lanza la foto -

-LOVI! –grito el español alisando a foto del suelo-

-BASTA! –grito Alemania- PORFAVOR TODOS PASEN A LA SALA NOS SENTAREMOS Y HABLAREMOS COMO PEROSNAS CIVILISADAS! –y al escuchar este grito todos fueron a la sala-

El trio de amigos se sentó en un sofá para tres Alemania e italia en uno para dos y austria y hungria en otro para dos alado del sofá donde estaba Italia-

-..bien..-dijo Alemania- ..comencemos con tigo Hungria..-la miro- desde ayer comenzó esto desde que te vi de seguro sabes mas que yo..

-buen..-rie nerviosa- e-en parte es gracioso

Asi comenzó una larga conversación entre todos lo primero fue que Hungria les conto como había perdido a Italia ¨e-es que cunado todos se levantaron yo fui por Italia pero n al vía y la gente se amontono..¨ eso dijo Hungria ¨ve~ yo sentí que alguien me jal y después me perdí entre la multitud y acabe en el estacionamiento~ ¨ y hablaron así un extendido tiempo..

-muy bien..-dijo Austria levantándose- muchas Gracias por cuidar de ella..-le extiende la mano y el alemán le devuelve el apretón- ya me tengo que ir

-y-ya?! –dijo la hunagara-

-te dije que me devolvería en el mismo día..

-p-pero- -suena us teléfono- ..-dijo contestando y alejándose un poco

Talia ve de reojo al alema sn poder evitar un leve sonrojo

-no hay problema..-dijo el alemán llamando de nuevo a atención de el austriaco-

-….mon ami..pasa algo? –pregunto el frnaces a el prusiano el cual no hablo en todo ese tiempo-

-..elizabetha…-susurro este..parecia perdido en sus recuerdos-

A escuchar aquella palabra la húngara se exalto y volteo a ver a Prusia

-n-no digas eso! .grito a hunagar y el amndo su sarten lanzando al prusiano al suelo-

-sigues idno igual de marimahco como simpre! –vote la mirad sonrojado- s-solo que ahora usas falda—p-pero eos no te quita lo marimacho!

-le da un sartenad que lo lanza de neuvo al suelo- IDO~TA

-mon pettit!-grito Francia -

-gil! –grito España-

-que te dijeron por celular..-pregunto Austria ignorando completamente la situación-

-n-nada..solamnete que hay una reunión no em espesificron anda solo el lugar…

-ah si ..por ciero llévate a Italia…

-no peudo hacerlo parece que hay riesgo de guerra belica-

-ha..poruqe usted nos se la lleva señor austria?

-…

/

En la imaginación de Austria

sonaba con al melodía de los angelé nadie despegaba la mirad de austrai el cual era el creador de aquellos angelicales sonidos

-ve~ ve ´ve~ Austria-san! Ciao~~! Ciao~!

Detuvo el piano y toso empezaron a reírse de el

-n-no!

/

-ni loco..n puedo… no se me es permitido..

-y no hai nadie mas dispone para cuidar de ella..o mejor dicho darle estadía…

-..esto..-dice ludwing -

-yo me puedo quedar con doitu~ .dijo Italia llamndo al aenciond e lso otros dos-

-..esto no es de tu incumbencia Italia..-dijo autria-

Italia baja la mirada

-y.y..m-me quedare..me quedare en caa de doitsu el n es mala persona! –dice iatlai mirando a los ojos a el austriaco el autriaco se exalto…recordaba muy bien esa mirada..-

-ita-chan..-dijo Hungria pero Italia seguía viendo fijamente- no me parece mala idea~ dijo con una sonrisa-

-hungria! –grita Austria-

-que..ya la cuido una noche y no hizo nada..

-pero!-

-nada! –austria e agarro y le empezó a susurrar algo-

-italia hiba a hablar pero el alemán puso su mano encima del hombro y ella se exalto-

-no hará nada..se -o aseguro..-dijo Prusia al escuchar lo susurros por parte de Austria-

-hmp..eso e solo mismo que nada..-dijo Hungria-

-es no fue mi culpa…-dice Prusia-

-mientes…

-QUE NO FUE M-…no tiene caso…-se empieza a ir siendo perseguido por Francia y España-

-a dejaremos acá..claro..si alemánia también nos deja..

-no hay problema por mi..

-pero—dijo Austria aun tartando de que ella cambiara de idea-

-nada! Usted no quiere y yo no puedo

-estará bien les doy mi palabra…

La italiana se sonroja..por alguna razón e emocionaba la idea de quedarse a vivir aunque sea una semana en casa de el alemán.

-confiare en tu palabra..-dice Hungria sonriendo-

-miro su reloj. Perece que accederé…muy ien em voy muchas gracias por cuidarla..buena suerte adiós..-dice el austriaco empezando a caminar hacia la puerta-

Hungria sonríe a Italia

-ita~ que beuno que ya tengas un amigo y perdona por perderte .rie parece que te hice un favor –dice por lo bajo con una risa picara- bien me voy adiós!

Se despide de Italia ya en al puerta y se va, Italia miro al alemán de reojo

-italia..-djo Alemania-

-se exalta- s-si~?

-porque lo hiciste..-dijo este sin verle-

-ve~?

-decir que no soy una mala persona..no me conoces…

-le sonríe- lo presentí~

-lo presentí? –dijo este viéndole..que clase de persona era ella?-

Se escuchan pasos desde el pasillo y slane los tres amigos con maletas

-bruder? –dijo el alemán arqueando una ceja- adonde vas..

-…bueno..e-es ua historia algo graciosa..-rie nervioso-

-vamos a bscar a juana por todo el mundo ya que Francia la perdió...de nuevo..-dijo el español entrándose en la conversación-

-p-pero no fue mi culpa! –reclama el francés-

-si..bueno !comenzemos en el reino de la pasión!-dijo el español con una sonrisa-

-espera..bruder llevas toso..?

Prusia le voltea a ver

- ah?

-..tu bloqueador tu juguete tu cobija -asi le lleno la maleta de cosas-

-wa~ west~ esto pesa mucho! –es empujado por su hermano y alcanza a su amigos los cuales ya habían salido a la puerta-

-adios bruder…-dijo el alma agitando la mano en la puerta hasta verlo desaparecer-

Al ya verlo desaparecer volteo al miarad al sentir que a llamaba la italiana

-doitsu~ teng hambre ve~

..pas a comedor…

-te pasa algo? –dijo iatlai viéndole-

-nein..-suspira- no me pasa nada-

/

Alfin abia llegado al gar donde se habia acordado al cita pero este lugar solo era una habitación

"Elizabeth..me encanta b¿verte.." se scucho auqella voz tétrica..

/

El alemán llevaba los platos de wurst a la cocina

-italia..-dijo este desde la cocina-

-ve~?

-porque me dices doitsu?

-ah? te molesta?

curiosidad-dijo poniendo lso platos en el lavavajillas-

-bueno~ es que Hungria conoce a Japón y es su amigo y me dijo que Alemania se dice doitsu en japonés me pareció que sonaba lindo~

-ya veo.-dijo volviéndose a sentar a a mesa-

/

Mientras todo eso paso en al casa de Alemania Hungria se llevo aun de sus mas desagradable sorpresas

-voltea a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz y abrió los ojos como si de paltos se tártara- ,..porque me odian.. –dijo Hungria-

-ah~ mi amada~ -dijo aquel rumano ocn una gran sonrisa-Hungria..

Rumania es apersona representaba a aquel país..su ojos clor carmín como los de el prusiano s cabello ono calaro y sus extravagantes ropas..tambein estaban sus extravagante colmillos que sobresalían en su boca- parece que a ti tambei te llego e mensaje..

-que quieres..-dijo ella ocn al ilusión de cavar esto rápido-

-yo,,solo verte..mis superiores..que aclaremos las cosas para que un conflicto bélico no suceda..

-pues hablemos..

-hablar?..no te parece un poco…-se acera-aburrido..-sonrie picaro-

-italia..-dijo el alemán ya acomodando los platos los platós peor no tuvo respuesta-..italia..-djo saliendo de la cocina- ..ita-..-se acerco a el sofá y e vio dormida- ..-suspira-

El alemán le carga y la italiana y ella se pega a su pecho haciendo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de este

-se acomoda mas en su pecho-

Entro al cuarto y la acuesta en la cama ella estaba dormida profundamente

-le queda vendo fijamente y se acerca un leve a su rostro-

No sabia que hacia…pero al solo ver los labios de la italiana….perdida el control…se acerco hasta que sintió al respiración de la italiana en sus labios

-s-sacro impero..-dijo en un susurro ahogado-

Se alejo rápidamente volviendo en si…¨que estoy haciendo?..¨

Hallo a todos primero quiero agradecerles por leer un capitulo más y lamento si les parecio muy largo xD buen también queria disculparme por mis errores ortográficos , lo que sucede esque tengo un problema en mi mano no es grave pero se me cansa muy rápido al escribir y pues aveces sucede esto

En fin les agradesco unevamente y esperen con ansias el 3 capitulo! Bye-bee~!


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien! , Me ausente lo lamento! Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo! Bueno aquí el capitulo tres! Arigato! w

* * *

declaimer: Hetalia No Es Mia

3.días pasan

la húngara se encontraba sentada en la silla mientras que Rumania traía algo de tomar al fin y al cabo había decido hablar con ella..claro después de unos cuantos sartenazos.

Rumania llego con unos caes

-cuantos días has paso ya? -dijo Hungría-

Rumania deja el café frente la húngara

-no lo se..

-maldición...-le ve- porque haces esto? Es personal?

-que querida? -dijo pasandose a su silla y sentando en esta-

-no te hagas mas idiota...sabes de lo que hablo..

-deduce tu misma querida -dijo dandole un sorbo a su cafe-

la húngara le mira cortante

-respondí tu pregunta?

/

las cosas en la casa de le alemana tampoco iban tan bien que se diga.

El alemán se encontraba sentado en el sofá...si era definitivo..su cabeza estaba en otra parte mas se ve obligado a salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de pánico proveniente de la habitación de la italiana. Se levanta del sofá rápidamente y empieza a correr hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la italiana abrió la puerta rápidamente y la vio ahí sentada en la cama con sus ojos abiertos y viendo fijamente al suelo mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban y caían gotas al suelo.

-d-doitsu..-dice con su voz quebrantada-

este se quedo quieto un momento mas después involuntariamente se empezó a acercar a ella hasta que estuvo tan cerca como para poder abrazarla. Italia del norte le vio sus lagrimas seguían saliendo y se lanza al echo de alemán pensó en abrazarle mas dudo un minuto pero después sin pensar de nuevo la abrazo y la italiana le abraza mas fuerte. El alemán la llevo a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá después de un tiempo de llorar se duermio en el hombro de el alemán. El alemán sentía que si corazón iba a mil al tenerla tan cerca así que decidió no moverse , la vio temblar cuidadosamente se quita su chaqueta y se la pone haciendo que la italiana se acurruque en su hombro.

/

el prusiano suspira y se dirige hacia sus amigos

-..ya vamos un buen ttiempo y aun no encontramos a Juana.

El francés suspira

-el siguiente pais es argentina!

/

pasaron una horas

Italia abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se sienta vio el reloj y se dio cuneta que eran cercad e las 7:00 sintió algo en sus hombros y era la chaqueta de el alemán , subió su mirada y vio al alemán el cual un seguía durmiendo

-doitsu.. ve..

/

el alemán se levanto por un olor proveniente de la cocina al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue le reloj y vio que eran ya casi las 8:00 se levanto con curiosidad de descubrir ese olor se dirigió a la cocina llevandose la sorpresa

-ve!-decorando los platos-

-..Italia?

-ve! -se exalto-

-..que haces..

-b-bueno..

Alemania se cerca a ella haciendo que ella de unos pasos para atrás

-p-pasta..

-ah..ya veo..

-ah?..n-no me vas a regañas?

-..ah?

/flash back/

estaba en al cocina la pequeña Italia preparando pasta ¨ve¨ siente unos pasos tras ella

-que estas haciendo? -pregunto el joven austriaco haciendo exaltar a la italiana-

-b-bueno..ve..-miro al suelo y el austriaco suspiro-

-nunca aprendes..-la agarra de la camisa y la lleva a el calabozo-

-y te quedaras hay hasta que piensas en tus actos!

-ve! A-austria-san?

-volteo a verla- no habrá pasta para cenar! -cierra la puerta-

/fin flash back/

-ve..n-nada..-ríe nerviosa-

-suspira- pero de donde sacaste todos esos ingredientes..

/flash back/

-hambre..-dijo Italia mientras su estomago rugía empezó a buscar en su bolsillo- ve! Tengo dinero de acá?! -volvio a guardarlo-ve..

la italiana salió compro los ingredientes y volvió no le tomo mucho tiempo

/flash back/

-!¿saliste tu sola?! -dijo el alemán exaltado- ! Te pudiste haber perdido!

-..ve..-le mira fijo-

-.a-ah..-se sonrojo leve.-

-ve! Te preocupaste por mi! -se lanza y le abraza- grazzie!

El corazon de el alemán empezó a latir a mil por hora-

-i-ich..-empezó a tartamudear-

-le sonríe- ven vamos a comer! Ve pasa al comedor porfavoro

-a-ah.. ja..

sirve los platos y los lleva a la cocina

-buen apetito!

-danke..-miro al comida y sonrío leve-

/

en todo ese tiempo la húngara había estado hablando con Rumania...o amenos un intento..

-esto es una estupidez..llevamos horas así..-dice suspirando-

-pero no podemos hacer nada -bosteza-

-bueno al menos nos deberían dejar llamar! -dijo ella levantadose-

-ah? No te gusta pasar tiempo con migo? -dijo sonriendo-

-le mira cortantes-

-tomare eso como un no...

/

la italiana sonrío ampliamente

-ah! Delicioso!-dijo recostandose en el espaldar y sobando su estomago-

el alemán volteo a verla-

-gracias ita- -se dio cuneta de que ella tenia trozos de comida cerca de su boca- Italia tienes..

-ve?

El alemán agarro una servilleta

-tu boca esta sucia..-dijo acercandose y limpiandole la boca sin caer en cuneta de lo que había acabado de hacer-

-a-ah..-le sonríe con un leve sonrojo- grazie

este otro reacciona y se sonroja

-no..no hay problema..-dijo por lo bajo pensando en lo que había echo-

un silencio se formo

-voy a llevar los platos -dijo la italiana quebrantando el silencio y levantandose de la mesa-

-no , yo lo hago..-dijo el alemán piniendose de pie también y recogiendo los dos platos

-ve , muy bien grazie – dijo sentandose de nuevo-

el alemán se dirigió a la cocina y puso los platos en el lava manos

-doitsu..-dijo Italia-

-que ocurre..-dijo el alemán abriendo la llave-

-bueno..porque eres tan amable conmigo..ve...es decir..no logro entender..-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-..una vez una persona me dijo que es presentimiento..-seco los platos- porque no creerle..

/

la húngara al fin lo había conseguido-

/

el teléfono sonó y los dos voltearon a ver el alemán se acercandose perseguido por la italiana

-hallo?..ah?..ah..Hungría eres tu?

-ve!

/

-Alemania! -dijo la huanga desde la otra linea- bueno veras..-río con nerviosismo- p-parece que tengo que quedar acá mas tiempo..

/

-ve que esta diciendo? -se acerco a el alemán hasta poner su oreja cerca del teléfono-

-si entiendo , no , no hay problema , cla- Hungría?..-se escucho la linea colgada de el otro lado-

-ve!

-colgó-

-que te dijo?

-al parecer se tardara mas de lo esperado

-ah? Porque?

-el asunto al parecer es mas complicado de lo que parece..

veo..bueno! No me molesta estar a tu lado ve! -dijo sonriendo-

-este se exalto y sonrojo- p-pero que dices!

-ve -ríe-

y así se gano otro regaño de el alemán

/mas entrada la noche/

-Italia..

-ve? -dijo ella volteando antes de entrar a su cuarto-

-que duermas bien..-dijo el alemana-

-sonríe- lo mismo! Buena noche doitsu! -entra a su habitación-

-se sonrojo leve y entro a su habitación-

/en la madrugada/

un grito proveniente del cuarto de la italiana despertó exaltado al alemán el cual de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación donde ella estaba. Al abrir la puerta vio a la italiana sentada en la cama viendo fijamente al piso mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El alemán se quedo de piedra pero llamo la atención de la italiana la cual sin pensarlo se lanzo a abrasarle.

-aprieta la camisa de el alemán el cual seguía sin reaccionar- no aguanto mas..

después de decir eso el silencio duro muy poco

/flash back/

se escoraba la pequeña Italia barriendo

-haz un circulo es la tierra has un circulo es la tierra haz un circulo es la tierra yo soy Italia! -cantaba-

la puerta se entre abrió era un pequeño niño el cual era rubio y sus ojos color celeste este se encontraba viendola barrer.

Le halo de el moño que tenia su vestido haciendo que ella voltease a verle

-ve? -mira la puerta y se e un pequeño niño con llamas rojas asomando asustando a Italia- n-no me golpees!

-este otro cerro la puerta rápidamente y se recostó en esta misma

-h-hermosa..-dijo sonrojado-

ese niño representaba a sacro imperio romano germánico , este se encontraba enamorado de Italia , y alfil cumplía su sueño vivir bajo el mismo techo que Italia , la razón , Austria al conquistar las dos Italia le entrego la de el sur a España y este se quedo con la de el norte , pero esta es una historia que se contara en otra ocacion , pasaron pocos días hasta que el imperio se lleno de valor y fue donde Italia

-i-italia..

-voltea- sacro imperio! Ve que sucede?

-e-esque como..tu dibujas tan bien quería preguntarte si ..si enseñarías a dibujar..

-ve! Claro!

Se encontraban en el patio trasero de aquella grande mansión este patio era prácticamente un jardín y se encontraban dibujando a un conejo

el imperio suspira un poco fastidiado y la pequeña Italia voltea a verle

-ve que pasa?

-no puedo hacer este pie..

-ve –se levanta- mira -le agarra de la mano-

el imperio en un momento sintió que si corazón se había salido latía muy rápido y el estaba sonrojado cuando se dio cuneta ya estaba lejos y decia "me voy" dejando confundida a Italia

paso el tiempo y el cada vez mas se acercaba mas a ella ..mas y mas a Italia . Aunque aveces la asustaba cuando este decía que ella se tenia que unir a el , normalmente se lo pedía bruscamente..pero un día..

Italia ve al imperio el cual se acercaba a ella lentamente

-sacro imperio! -dice alegre con sus mejillas color carmín-

el imperio con una seria expresión le extendió su mano

-Italia..hablando enserio..no formarías uiin imperio conmigo? Volveríamos a ser el gran impero p romano-

-no...

-eh?

-no quiero eso para ti..-dijo con la voz quebrantada-

sacro imperio romano germánico dejo caer su brazo

-..abuelo roma.. desaparecido a causa de esa razón..era tan grande que se desapareció..-empezó a llorar- el tenia graves heridas en todo su cuerpo no quiero que eso te pase..

sacro imperio salió a correr lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse de ese lugar

-e-espera! Sracro imperio! -estira su mano en un vano intento de alcanzarlo-

el ambiente en la casa de Austria cada día era mas tenso y sin darse cuneta lleno cada rincón de la casa

-..quienes serán estas personas que viene a causarles problemas el señor Austria -dice la hungara con Italia en sus brazos-

"si..lo se" eso era lo único audible que decía el austriaco.

Una mañana las cosas ya no se sentían igual se encontraban Italia y Hungría en la sala de piano viendo a Austria sentando con grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos y una nostálgica sonrisa-

-señor Austria..-dice la húngara-

-Italia ve por agua..

-pero-

-!Italia ve por agua¡ - le grito-

-si..-al cerrar la puerta-

-Austria..que ocurre..

-solo digamos que..-desde hoy estoy solo...-dijo con una gran sonrisa de nostalgia y culpa-

-n-no me diga que la persona que enfrenta es...

mientras tanto Italia caminaba con un balde y escoba cerca de la salida de la mansión. Se detuvo a ver a sacro imperio romano

la italiana sonríe y empieza a correr hacia el

-buenos días sacro imperio!

-d-detente -la italiana se detiene- porque tu..a pesar de que huyes cuando yo te persigo...me persigues cuando yo estoy huyendo

-sacro imperio..

-escucha italia hay algo que tengo que decirte..

las personas con uniformes empezaron a marchar saliendo por aquella puerta

-perdón por tofo lo que paso hasta ahora , ya no nos volveremos a ver así que..puedes estar tranquila

-q-que quieres decir..

-exactamente lo que dije

-señor ya tenemos que irnos! -dijo el soldado-

-si. Nos vemos , cuidaste mucho..-dijo dando medio vuelta y empezando a caminar-

-en verdad te vas?..-dijo en susurro- no..

los recuerdos juntos volvieron como un rayo de luz a su memoria sube la mirada y le ve alejarse

-E-ESPERAA! -agita los brazos- no , espera! SACRO IMPERIO!

grita mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos

el voltea a verla

-t-te daré esto! -estira su mano en la cual se encontraba su escoba-

-p-piensa que soy yo..y llevatelo contigo..-dijo sollozando-

-se exalta- ¿..una escoba? Porque me das algo así- -recordó que siempre al verla ella se encontraba con este objeto en sus brazos- Italia..-dice sonrojando y caminando hacia ella-..gracias..acepto tus sentimientos..

-porque le da una escoba..-susurro un soldado-

-quien sabe..-susurro otro-

-entonces yo también..-dijo el imperio- ¿ en tu casa que se hace por la persona que uno quiere?

-t-talvez un beso...

-ya veo...siempre te he querido..desde hace 900 años..-se acerca-

la suave brisa vuelve y es imperio poso sus labios con timidez y suavidad en los de Italia su beso no duro mucho pero lo suficiente..se separaron con lentitud-

-enserio? -dijo entre solloz-

-enserio..no estoy mintiendo!

-le sonríe- eso me hace feliz

-nos vemos Italia en cuanto acabe la batalla vendré sin falta! -da media vuelta-

-esperare! Te estaré esperando! Preparare muchos dulces y esperare! ¿si? Y-y también no te enfermes ni lastimes! Vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo! Sin falta! ¿esta bien?

- no importa cuantos siglos pasen! Siempre serás la persona que mas he amado en este mundo!

Después de una muy larga batalla sacro imperio romano germánico perdió la batalla.

Años después Italia le seguía esperando cada día preparaba al menos un dulce eperandol .cada día desde que se fue . Pero ese día la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre aquel país y de la habitación principal se escuchaban sollozos la hungara se encontraba llorando en el gran mueble y el austriaco dando la espalda viendo por la ventana

Italia pasaba cerca de ahí y se lleno de curiosidad se recostó en las grandes puertas y puso su oído en la puerta

-d-debemos decirle..-decía la hungara tratando de no ahogarse con el nudo que se hacia en su garganta-

-lo se..-dijo el austriaco con una fría y firme voz sin voltear siquiera ver a Hungría- solo..dale un poco mas de tiempo a la noticia..

-cuanto! -dijo la hungara eexlatda- ella lo debe saber! Italia debe de saber que sacro imperio romano esta muerto! -dijo la húngara desatando el nudo en su garganta-

se escucho la puerta abrir y se vio a Italia en el suelo viendo fijamente a este. El austriaco volteo rápidamente

-ITALIA! TE HE DICHO QUE NO ESPIES AL GENTE! -grito furibundo este-

la italiana ni siquiera se molesto en escuhcarlos sus lagrimas empezaron a caer al suelo y salió a correr

-E-ESPERA ITALIA! -grito Hungría y volteo a ver a Austria sus ojo se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando vio al austriaco tan elegante como siempre..pero su rostro completamente mojado de lagrimas que al parecer no pensaban en detenerse. Mientras tanto Italia corría como nunca hacia la salida de aquella mansión la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte se detuvo agitada frente a la entrada y se dejo caer de rodillas sus lagrimas se camuflaban con la lluvia de aquel gris ddía

-dijiste que vendrías a verme sin falta..-poso sus dedos en sus labios después puso su mano en su pecho- sacro imperio..s-sacro imperio...-bajo la mirada y después la subió- SACRO IMPERIO! NOTE VAYAS PORFAVOR!

Grito desgarradamente para después ahogarse con sus propias lagrimas.

Se quedo en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo , se quedo en el mismo lugar que lo despidió al frente de la salida con un dolor inmenso , mas grande que aquel día..

-te extraño..-algo dentro de ella se rompio algo que no debia romperse-

paso un tiempo y la italiana aunque no parecía débil era un país fuerte , junto su hermana , después de la muerte quiso volverse fuerte

/Fin Del Flash Back/

la italiana seguía llorando en el pecho del alemán , el cual lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse tieso y esucharla . La mañana se adentro abrió leve los ojos sintió un peso en su brazo , volteo a ver , era la italiana la cual se encontraba dormida encima de este , este otro se sonrojo de sobremanera y le quedo viendo fijamente , ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿3 días?

-Italia..-dijo el alemán-

la Italiana abrió sus ojos con lentitud

-ve..-se sentó- doitsu?

-ja- -como es que no lo había pensado! Seguro la italiana al despertarse y verle ppensaría lo peor!-b-bueno ve-veras!

-lo lamento..-dijo entre dormida.

-ah? -el alemán arqueo una ceja-

-le sonrío- pero gracia por escucharme

el otro se sonrojo leve

-no es..nada..-dijo un leve nervioso al recordar que ella estaba en al misma cama de el-

volteo a ver a la italiana y esta se había vuelto a dormir.

/

desde la habitación de el alemán se sintió un olor viniendo desde la cocina

-ah..-dijo Italia sentando- v-ve..huele delicioso..

dijo levantadores y bostezando. La ropa que usaba le quedaba gigante , bueno como no si era ropa vieja del alemán.

/

-buenos días doitsu! -dice con una radiante sonrisa-

-voltea a verla- ya despertarse , buenos días Italia -dijo como simple con su vos gruesa pero serena- pasa a la mesa , la comida ya esta lista

-si! -se dirige a la mesa- ve

al servir los paltos una barrera de silencio se formo en el habiente.

-doitsu..-dijo la italiana rompiendo el silencio-

-que ocurre? -dijo sentando-

-bueno...ve..llevo usando tus ropas ya unos días..y pues..ve..

-ah..tienes razón..

aunque no demostro demasiada sorpresa por dentro le importaba demasiado , quería que ella estuviera cómoda en su casa..como si se fuera a quedar a vivir en esta misma . ¿P-pero porque?

Solo la conocía hace 3 días! Y acaso ya había perdido al cordura que tenia! Se trataban como si se conocieran hace años! Y a este ni siquiera le molestaba!

-¿doitsu..? ve..¿estas bien?

-suspira- si quieres ponte un uniforme mío..al parecer tus ropas aun no están limpias..

-ah! Si! Entonces ya esta arreglado el problema! Ve

-iremos a comprar lo que necesites en tu estadía..

-ve! -dijo exaltandose- grazzie! Te pagare hasta el ultimo euro!

-se levanta- no hay problema..-recoge los platos- vamos

-si! -sonríe -

-empieza a caminar hacia la cocina- encontraras mis uniforme viejos en la parte superior del armario

-la italiana se levanto también- si! -desapareció en el pasillo-

/  
-Italia..-dijo el alemán acomodadores los zapatos-ya estas lista?

-si! -salió con aquel uniforme que el quedaba gigante-

/

-No daré mis tierras!-grito exaltada y golpeando la mesa mientras se levantaba-

-y porque me lo dices a mi! Yo no soy el de la idea!

La hungara se volvió a sentar y suspiro

-llevamos ya mas 1 día acá..

/

-el viaje en el carro tenia un ambiente callado , solamente contacto de las miradas y asi hasta que llegaron al centro comercial

-buen..-abre la puerta de el auto- vamos..-dijo el alemán bajando y abriendo el otro lado-

-ve grazzie

Italia bajo del carro u entro al centro comercial junto con el alemán empezando a subir la escalera eléctrica

-ve al cielo- parece de cristal -dijo Italia con un tono sereno-

el cielo era hermoso ese día estaba despejado se veía tan fino..como un cristal que en cualquier momento se podía quebrar. El alemán se perdió entre el color celeste del cielo el cual estaba mas haya del techo de cristal

-agarra el brazo del alemán- ve! Guarda* doitsu! -empezó a correr agarrada de la mano de el alemán-

el corazón de el alemán empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que este mismo en cualquier momento se iba a salir.

* * *

-que te pasa ludwing! -se dijo a le mismo en su mente- usa tu lógica solo la acompañas por ser amable!m -subió su mirada y vio a la italiana- ni..no por otra razón..

mira!*

!Muchas gracias por leer! enserio! Espero que le haya gustado mucho!

Bueno un dato interesante descubrí que al parecer nyoitalia de pequeña se comportaba como un niño :3 pero quería que esta parte estuviera muy apegada a la historia original así que hay lo tienen!. Lamento mi tardanza al subir este capitulo QwQ i try my best! Bueno y con esto acaba el tercer capitulo!

Próximamente: 4.t iempo con tigo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Bueno aquí llego yo ya con el cuarto capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!

DECLAIMER: HETALIA PERTENECE A HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ

no siendo mas!

* * *

4 . tiempo Con Tigo

entran a la tienda a la que la italian habia arrastrado practicamnete al aleman. Ella salió de vestier y da una vuelta frente al espejo- ve -ve al alemán- como me veo doitsu?

El alemán voltea a verla ella llevaba una camisa suelta color blanco y una pantaloneta azul con unos zapatos negros

-este se sonrojo- b-bien..te vas a llevar eso...?

-ve si!

En ese tiempo estaban a finales de diciembre así que el alemán no vio problema por aquella razón

-muy bien..compraras también vestidos?..-cayo en cuenta que se estaba comportando un poco raro-

-río leve- si!

Y así fueron pasando de tienda hasta que llegaron a unas de las tiendas mas alejadas

el alemán suspira y se sienta

-como es que llegamos a esta tienda..-volteo a ver a la caja registradora y ahí se encontraba un hombre-

-si por favor , también dos afiches de génesis**** y uno de Lucky****

escucho el vestidor abrir y volteo

-e-es ***!-dijo el hombre de la caja registradora para después acercarse a tomar fotos-

el alemán se exalto se iba a levantar de la silla

-ve! Que haces! -dijo al italiana acercandose a la persona con el ceño fruncido- no esta bien tomar fotos de la nada!

-a hungria-san le encantara..-reacciono- ah! Tiene razon..-se inclino leve- gomen* un gusto en conocerla mi nombre es kiku honda..-despues de decir esto volvio a su anterior posición-

-hungria..? ah! Tu eres japon!

-el otro se exalta- i-italia? Gomen demmo..su nombre es feliciana?

-si! Avecez me dicen daisy!+

Salieron de la tienda y se dirijieron a un cade donde el japones pago una cerveza un vino y un te

despues de un tiempo hablando

-y poruqe se enncuentra aca?

-ve..bueno..se supone que solo venia unos dias pero..mi estadia se alargo -sonrie- y ahora vivo con doitsu

-ah..veo que sabe un poco de japones..-dijo sonriendo leve-

-bueno..solo se esa palabra -rio-

despues de un timepo mas hablando

-miro el relog- a ya se me hara tarde

-japon! Veamosnos otra vez!

-e-etto..

-te parece si nos vemos en..

-4 dias? -dijo el japones como opcion-

-si!-sonrio-

-sonrio serenamente- a hai demmo* , puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-ve claro

-porque no simplementea tu pais con tu familia? E-es decir..bueno por lo que me ha contado parece que los ectraña mucho...

-bueno..esuqe..-su mirada se apago- nuestro superior nos ordenosalir de italia y no volver hata nuevo aviso

-lo lamento no q-

¨japon...¨aquella tenue vos le llamo todos voltearon a ver a la mujer al cual se iba acercando

-a-ah..g-grecia-san -se sonroja- a-ah!-se levanta- doitsu-san italia-chan les presento a-ah mi novia .

-mucho gusto -dijo la oji-esmeralda con una suave voz-

-ah! Eres muy bonita! -dijo la italiana-

-gracias. Tu tambien

-ve -sonrie.- gracias!

-ah..grecia-san ya nos tenemos que ir o perderemos nuestra reservacion...

-si..-agarro la mano de este sonrojandose leve y sonriendole-

-se sonroja- b-bien , entonces nos vemos despues , -ahce una reverencia- compermiso..-se empieza a ir junto a la griega-

-ciao! -dice la italiana agitando su brazo hasta verles desaparecer- ve..doitsu?

-¿que ocurre?

-ve tengo hambre

-no digas esas cosas asi como asi..-suspira-

-¿ve?

-bueno , ¿donde quieres ir a comer?-dijo levantandose-

-donde tu quieras! Alfin y al cabo tu me has acompañado todo el dia! Ve!

-muy bien..

/

entraron a un restaurante y se sentaron , les entergaron las cartas y pidieron su comida , al irse el mesero ambos quedaron solos.

-ve..

se formo un silencio , auqel silencio incomodo que estresab a la italiana

-doitsu..

-¿ja?

-como fue ti infancia..-no no fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente , queria conocerlo mas-

-para que quieres saber eso?..-dijo viendole-

-bueno , tu ya conoces la mia asi que quiero conocer la tuya -sonrie-

-bueno... , no recuerdo muhco de cuando era pequeño , mis recuerdos son borrosos...mi memoria se aclara hasta el dia que despierto en una cama ,tenia sabanas balncas ,alado de esta cama estaba una silla

la habitacion era completamente balnca , no recuerdo que llevaba puesto , lo siguiente que me acuerdo es haber escuchado la puerta del cuarto abrirse , era mi hermano , el parecia pasamado tenia los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba un poco y hasta el dia de hoy aun no se poruqe reacciono asi..despues se acerco a mi me abrazo , me dolia un poco el cuerpo , no se poruqe..por lo que escuche de mi hermano tuve un accidente y me lastimo , se separo de mi y las lagrimas caian inconcientemente de sus ojos ma sla ignoro y solo se dijo ¨bienvenido de vuelta ludwing beilschmidt , imperio aleman¨me confundi , mas eso no em importo mi hermano soltaba una calidez que me hizo olvidar todo..sentia una calidez que al parecer no sentia hace mucho , solo estuve ahi unos dias mas , mi hemrnao estuvo conmigo eso dias , recuerdo tambien que un doctor vino a revisarme y despues lo vi ahbaalr fuera de la habitacion con mi hermano , despues de despedirse mi hermano entro con una gran sonrisa y me dijo ¨ya podemos irnos a casa!¨ , llegue a una gran mansion donde solo logre confindirme aun mas , ya que al llegar todos me miraron sorprendidos , agarre la mano de mi hermano y la aprete , en ses entonces le tenia miedo al mundo...entre a una gran habitacion esta tenia una grande alfrombrea y en una silla , la mas alta de la habitacion la persona dijo ¨el imperio aleman..esta devuelta!¨ me sonrio , recuerdo muy bein que me asute y que escondi tras mi hermano , esa persona en esos timepos era mi superior , yo en esos momentos era el imperio aleman , y mi hermano se hacia llamar el imperio de prussia , despues me llevaron a otro lugar del castillo , ese lugar ,recuerdo, que era muy acogedor , en ese lugar vivi con mi hermano...el no me dejo solo...ni un minuto...algunas ncohes despertaba , asustado y llorando , no se aun poruqe..entonces el venia a calmarme...despues al crecer mas , llego la primera guerra mundial , mi hemrnao sufrio demasiado , esa fue una epoca dificil , nos tuvimos que separar por mucho , mucho tiempo , en ese tiempo fue cuendo me di cuenta que no podia seguir dependiendo de mi hermano , de que debia ser fuerte por mi cuenta , y despues de tanto tiempo separados , nos reencontramos , ese aun igue siendo uno de los moemntos mas felicez de mi vida , el pareciia sorpendido de que tan alto y fornido me habia vuelto, mas no el importo, corrio hacia mi y me abrazo , sabiamos que los tiempos que venian eran dificiles , que teniamos que luchar para que los dos pudieramos estar jutnos , seria una muy larga lucha , llego al segunda guerra mundial..esos moemntos fueron tambein muy dificilez...la verdad,,,no me trae buenos recuerdos , prefiero no recordar...y asi es como llegamos a estos tiempos , que aunqe no sean completamente pacíficos..puedo enfrentarlos...-todo ese tiempo vio fijamente al portabasos de la mesa y su mirada se perdio todo el relato-

sintio una mano en su mejilla y al volver la mirada vio una radiante sonrisa

-rio leve y sonrojada-ve

-se sonrojo e inconscientemente sonrío leve- y como fue la tuya? , solo se una parte

-la mia...bueno..ve..cuando era muy pequeña tenia muchos amigos como fracia y sacro imperio pero aun no conocia mi sorella* , pero mi abuelo em llevo con el a un viaje . Me encantaba estar con mi abuelo ya que cantabamos y pintabamos , despues de el viaje volvi , pero ya todos mis amigos habian cambiado y al conocer a mi sorella me asuste un poco al principio , todos mis amigos en el pasado emepzaron a molestarme hasta que a la fuerza tuve que irme a casa de austria , no me gustaba esa casa . Pero ahi me divertu mucho , con todos...despues de un tiempo llegan dificiles momentos...cuando sacro imperio muuere –suspira-f ue muy dificil...despues em acuerdo de la unificacion de italia , se supinia que aquella unificacio hiba a hacer que alguna de las dos desapareciera , todos epnsaban que hiba a ser yo , tuve mucho miedo...yo no queria desaparecer y tampoco que ella lo hiciera , pero ella siempre me calamaba diciendome ¨no tengas miedo , tonta italia..¨ , -sonrio leve- esas palabaras em animan aun , cuando nuestro superior firmo los papeles al ver eso senti ganas de llorar aunqe tambein felicidad , me imagene en ese moemntoa las dos sinedo un solo pais...desperte a la mañana siguiente y tuve miedo que al voltear ella no estuviera ahi , pero volte y la vi..y el sornie y la abraze..y llore , despues enfrentamos muchas mas cosas , pero ambas como italia. al llegar la primera guerra mundial cuando la situacion se volvio muy cirtica , una de las dos debai luchar , yo hice todo lo que pude para ir , pero al final eligieron a mi hermana...y el temor en mi volvio , pasaron unos años , sabia que ella no podia morir...pero una asi tenia dudas...hatsa que un dia hoy abrir la puerta , me encontraba sentada de espaldas a la puerta en un grna mueble , volte la mirada ¨que haces escondida ahi ¿eh?¨ dijo y como simpre parecia enojada , me alnze hacia ella a abrazarla , despues llego la segunda guerra mundial y ahi fue necesario que ambas lucharamos , yo no puse oposicion...pero com simpre mi sorella me queria proteger..hizo lo que estivo a su alcanze pero no pudo , esa fue mi primera gran guerra , y ahi em di cuenta de como reaccionaba frente a el miedo...

-señor , señorita , ojala disfruten su comida – dijo el mesero , sirvio lso platos y las copas retirandose-

-y asi..perdimos..-agarro la copa- nos restauramos y asi es como llegamos hoy en dia..-alza la copa- brindemos por todo!

El aleman la alzo y ambos y chocaron con delicadesa las copas

despues mas y mas temas salieron , caminaron un rato por el centro comercial y despues de un tiempo bajaron el parqueadero

-ve -se recostoe n el espaldar de la silla y sonrio al aleman elc ual estaba prendiendo el carro-

grazzie doitsu! me diverti mucho!

-me alegra..-mira su relog- estuvimos todo el dia fuera..pero tambien fue netretenido..gracias italia..

-ve..-se emepezoa dormir-

ya que ella estaba durmiendo el paceio fue completamente silencioso al llegar el aleman la desperto ella entedormida entroa a casa , practicamente se arrasto hasta la habitacion de el prusiano y se lanzo a la cama sin siquiera cerrar la puerta y queod parcticamente inconciente

el aleman se acerco a la habitacion

-buenas noches italia...-cerro la puerta y entro a su habitacion-

se cabio y salio a leer uno de sus libros a la sala , escucho una puerta abirse ¨ve ve¨ esucho auqel sonido acercarse pro el pasillo

-..italia?..-volteo la mirada y se sonrojo de sobre manera-

-ve me levante y me quise probar un poco de ropa y ya que tu me ayudaste a escogerla queria tu opinion – sonire-

aquella pantaloneta complementada de un esqueleto blanco eran al causa de el sornojo del aleman

-ve..doitsu..?

reacciono

-..t-te ves bien..

-ve! -sonrie- grazzie! Que lees?

-...¿quieres ver television?

-bien! -se sienta- ¿que quieres ver doitsu?

Ese dia despues de unos cuantos dias locod habia sido muy trnaquilo y agardablre..al fin un dia normal , o parte de el...

-yo estare leyendo..-pasa la hoja-

-ve muy bien – pondre uno de cocina

-ja..

la noche se adentro mucho mas y ambos se durmieron en el sofa hasta que a las 4 de la madrugada el aleman se levanta por el frio

-entre abre los ojos y se sienta-...-ve a la italiana-

la carga y la deja en el cuerto de su hermano arropandola-..buenas noches italia...-susurro para despes , ntre dormido, salir y entara a su cuarto quedandose completamenet dormido-

* * *

/

*gomen = perdón

*sorella = hermana

gracias por leerlo hasta le final! Espero que les haya gustado!

Tratare de bajarlos mas seguido!

REVIEWS? :3

bueno! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

contigo , conociendo mas ((soy mala para los títulos -w-U))


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! ¿como están? Espero que bien!

Bueno aquí esta el 5 capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!

(Hetalia No Me Pertenece , Pertenece hidekaz-san ))

5 . Viviendo Contigo , Conociendo Mas

Aquella noche no tuvo interrupción. Llego el cuarto día viviendo con la italiana , el alemán se levanto a la hora en que habitualmente lo hacia ,es decir a las 5:00 , se sentó en la cama y callo en cuneta de un pequeño detalle..

-!¿I-ITALIA?¡ -dijo levantandose de la cama exaltado- ¿c-como es que acabaste en-!

-ve..-dijo mientras se levantaba-...-vio el reloj encima de la mesa de noche a su lado-...-se volvió a dormir-

-...Italia..sentandose-

-como es que llegaste a mi cama..-dijo el alemán sobandose la cien con el ceño fruncido y muy sonrojado-

-ve..tienes razón estoy en tu habitación..

-nos se dio cuenta..-pensó el alemán-

-ve..-río un leve- debió se inconscientemente , ayer tuve una pesadilla . Así que tuve miedo y vine a este cuarto

-¿miedo..?

-si , ademas no me gusta dormir sola – bostezo- pardono creo que te asuste...-le sonrío-

en corazón de el alegan salto.

-suspira sonrojado- no importa..pero la próxima vez dime cu-

-ve! !¿Osea que si puedo venir a dormir a tu cuarto?¡

-¡es decir! so-solo si quieres! -empezó a hablar sin pensar-

-río- grazie doitsu

-..enverdad que estoy haciendo..-pensó sobandose el tabique y cero los ojos frunciendo el ceño-

/

-muy bien , entendido , ha! , hasta luego..-cuelga y suspira- Rumania.-dijo la húngara colgando el teléfono-

-¿si , cariño? - dijo con la silla inclinada y los pies sobre la única mes en es habitación-

estaban en la misma habitación desde hace días y no habían salido aun

-suspira y agarra la silla empujando hacia atrás , haciendo a su vez que este se caiga- al parecer nuestros superiores nos han estado viendo todo el tiempo , se han dado cuneta que no cumplimos el objetivo por el que estamos acá así que nos llevaran a un apartamento pequeño...y habrá un intermediario entre los dos..esto parece una estúpida broma..-dijo enojada-

/

era las 5:15 por la mañana de el cuarto día después de conocer a la italiana , el alemán se haba cambiando y vestido con su uniforme , ella seguía durmiendo en su cama.

Salió a trotar un rato para despejar su mente , mientras caminaba empezó a analizar al situación en la que se encontraba ,su hermano estaba quien sabe donde con sus malas amistades , estaba viviendo con una chica que no cocina ni siquiera hace 3 días , y ademas de todo era un país al igual que el , el ya le había contado todo su pasado a ella , igual que ella a el , ¿y porque vivía ella con el? , porque aquella persona que representaba al país de Austria no pudo llevarsela y la otra persona que la parecer representaba al país de Hungría tampoco s ella podía estar con ella , y al final ambos decidieron dejarsela a el y no es que fuer un problema solamente que..¿quien confía en alguien tan rápido? , y para rematar todo este asunto al parecer Hungría tenia un inmenso odio hacia su hermano..

-..como...como es que acabe dentro se todo esto...-suspiro y se detuvo viendo a a su alrededor-..ah..corrí muy lejos...

el alemán tardo un poco en volver , para ser exactos volvió a las 5:50 , al llegar un agradable olor venia de la cocina , el alemán asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y vio a la italiana cocinando

-ah! Doitsu! Volviste -dijo Italia volteando-

-¿que estas haciendo? - dijo viendo las manos de ella las cuales estaban llenas de harina-

-un panzeroti...ve...¿no te gustan?

-no importa..-se sonrojo al ver a la italiana cocinar , y para el-

-muy bien! -volvió con lo que estaba haciendo- hera hera herahera hera hera

-ahora que lo pienso..ella siempre hace sonidos raros -piensa-

-ve a descansar , parece que saliste a trotar debes de estar cansado , te diré cuando el desayuno este listo!

-ah..¿segura?

-si! Deja todo en mis manos! -sonrío-

-muy bien..danke..

se retira y entra a su cuarto sentandose en su cama

¨doitsu despierta¨ dijo la italiana moviendoloun poco , ella el aleman entre abre los ojos

¨m-me quede dormido..¨ pensó

-mangiana nella sala de pranzo*

-¿ja..?-se levanta-

ambos salen de la habitacion y empiezan a caminar hacia el corredor

-Italia...

-¿ve?

-¿que sabes de alemán?

-ve..no mucho...

-ya veo..

-¿ja?

-es un comienzo..-dijo con una leve sonrisa-

llegan al comedor y el alemán se sienta.

-ve – va a la cocina y sal con los dos paltos de comida- espero que te guste! -puso el palto frente a el-

-lo prueba y se queda quieto-

-¿que ocurre? - pregunto al italiana-

-ist lecker..-dice con asombro el alemán-

-¿bene?

-ja

-ve! -dijo con alegría la italiana-

ambos dejaron sus paltos en al cocina y se fueron al sillón de la sala. Ese día fue tranquilo , ninguno salió de la casa , la italiana estuvo todo el día viendo televisión recostada en el mueble , acompañada de el alemán , el cual leía.

La noche llego cada unos se fue sus cuartos respectivos ¨un día tranquilo..eso era lo que necesitaba¨ pensó el alemán recostando su cabeza en la almohada , dando un suspiro y así dejando caer sus párpados

/

a la mañana siguiente (5dia)

el alemán abre sus ojos entortando la silueta de la italiana , acostada en su cama , el alemán se limito solamente a sentarse , lo cual no despertó a la italiana , hizo lo mismo que el día anterior , salió a correr.

Llego a casa y vio a la italiana colgar el teléfono una expresión de nostalgia y dar un pesado suspiro entro a esta misma cerrando la puerta tras el llamando la atención de la italiana la cual volteo

-..doitsu...-suspiro y soltó el teléfono-

-...que ocurre..quien era..

-..e-era Hungría...

-y-

-pardono doitsu..

-pa-..porque te disculpas..

-..parece que las cosas se complicaron..trasladaron a Hungría a un apartamento , al parecer vivirá halla un tiempo indefinido.., así que...-le mira- podrías cuidar de mi un tiempo mas , porfavor? -sonrío leve-

-suspiro- así que solo era eso..-se acerco- me hiciste preocupar- -se sonrojo-...claro..es decir..no ahí problema..puedes quedarte lo que sea necesario...

-rio-ve! Dijiste que te preocupas por mi! - el alemán se sonrojo aun mas- gracias doitsu! - le abraza- ..enserio!..gracias...

-...¿i..talia? -dijo este al escuchar como el no de su voz cambio-

-gracias...-dijo ella abrazandola mas fuerte , poniendose de puntillas-...

-estas...¿estas ll-?

-tengo miedo doitsu...-dijo con la voz quebrantadisa- t-tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a mi país..-sollozo y sus lagrimas se empezaron a derramar mojando la camisa de el alemán- tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a mi hermana...tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a Hungría..-escondió su rostro en el hombro de le alemán sin dejarle de abrazar-...tengo miedo de seguir llorando..

el alemán le abrazo.

Pero..¿porque reacciono así ella?..¿porque reacciono así el?..la explicaron era simple... no quería verla así , quería verla sonriendo como siempre.

El alemán pensó en largo para decirle , mas nada le llego a la cabeza.

/

acabaron sentados en el mueble , la italiana después de desahogarse se fue durmiendo hasta que la casa quedo en silencio, el cual se quebranto con el rugido del estomago de el alemán

-ah..no he comido nada..

-tienes razón..-dijo la italiana sentando-

-se exalto- p-pense que estabas dormida!

-ve..es que escuche tu estomago – se levanto-

-se sonrojo leve- lo lamento..-se sobo la nuca-

-ve! -se levanto y fue a la cocina- doitsu!

-camino hacia ala cocina-

-es harina! -sonrío y subió la bolsa de harina sobre la mesa- podemos hacer un poco de panzeroti!

-ah..suena bien..-paso a la cocina-

cocinaron y pasaron a la mesa a comer , al sentarse el alemán vio a al italiana

-..Italia..

-¿ve?

-si no te molesta que pregunte..¿Que te dijo Hungría?..

-...bueno..-río nerviosa- veras..me dijo que la trasladaron a ella y a Rumania a un apartamento adaptado para tres personas ya que parece que una mas va a ir con ellos , y que no savia cuanto tiempo podría quedarse ahí , tampoco sabia si podría llamar tan seguido..y que lo sentía , mientras me despedía de ella le obligaron a colgar , asi que no me pude despedir bien..-dijo con nostalgia

-..lo lamento mi intención no e-

-no importa! -sonríe- ella llamara! Estoy segura de eso!

Lo que resto de ese día ninguno de los dos salió como el anterior día , fue un día ¨tranquilo¨ en la casa de Alemania.

/

a la mañana siguiente (6 día)

volvió a amanecer con la italiana a su lado , un leve sonrojado ya que un no se acostumbraba muy bien a eso , se levanto y vio la hora , escucho su teléfono sonar y volteo a verlo , lo agarro y contesto

-...buenos días señor..

la mañana se adentro y la italiana despertó , en en la mesa de noche de ese lado , estaba el reloj , vio la hora

-las ocho y doce...-dijo sentandose en la cama-

/

-si señor.

-muy bien , ya puedes volver a tu casa , lamento haberte llamado a tales horas.

-no se preocupe , permiso. -se empezó a ir-

-ah y Alemania..-dijo su superior haciendole detenerse-

-este volteo- sea con quien estés viviendo , no debes olvidar tu deber , ..después de todo eres una nación

-...permiso señor..-salió-

/

la italiana se sentó en la cama y vio una nota ¨salí a hacer algo , no creo tardar¨

-la italiana sonrío- ve..ni siquiera le puso un corazón..-río-

/

¨así que me consiguió un trabajo..-suspiro- eso es una buena noticia..¨ dijo el rubio mientras caminaba

/

la italiana barría la sala mientras tarareaba una canción

-bosteza- ve..que pesar que no pude dormir de nuevo...

el timbre sonó , ella dejo la escoba en el suelo y fue a abrir.

-doitsu! -dijo con una gran sonrisa abriendo la puerta-

el alemán al verla volvió a escuchar esas palabras ¨sea con quien estés viviendo , no debes olvidar tu deber , ..después de todo eres una nación¨

-no preparo aun el desayuno , quería esperarte para ver que querías.

El alemán al vio fijamente

-ve..¿pasa algo.?

-creo..creo que puedo manejara las dos cosas..-dijo en voz alta viendo a la italiana-

-ve..no tengo idea de lo que estés hablando..pero seguramente si! ¡después de todo eres tu!

-..porque me tienes tanta confianza..-dijo viendola-

-¡ve! Doitsu , no preguntes cosas raras , mejor pasa!

-p-pero eso no fue r-

-¡anda pasa llevas demasiado ahí afuera! -dijo la italiana dirigiendose a la sala para empezar a barrer otra vez-

la italiana preparo el desayuno rápido dejando la cocina echa un desastre

-..la tener que limpiar mas tarde..-pensó el alemán-

-la italiana puso el palto con comida frente a Alemania-...ve doitsu..¿porque te fuiste tan temprano?

-mi superior me llamo..te hiba hablar justamente sobre eso.

-¿ve?

-veras , comenzare a trabajar , así que ya no estaré todo el día en casa.

-ah- espera eso quiere- decir q-

-no , no , solo te lo decía por decir no tienes que salir de nada por el estilo..

-ve..ya veo...ah! Doitsu! Tengo una idea!

-la miro-

-mientras tu trabajaras yo ayudare a mantener tu casa limpia! Así te agradezco que me dejes quedar acá!

-..-sonríe leve- me parece muy buena idea , Italia , ademas aun me quedan dos días para empezar a trabajar..

-ve! Entonces descansemos lo que podamos!

La tarde llego y Alemania preparo la comida , el hambrienta en aquella casa era agradable y cálido , como si ellos dos se conocieran hace mucho tiempo.

La noche llego y cada uno se fue a dormir a sus habitaciones , aunque el alemán al fin sabia que eso no servia de nada.

/

a la mañana siguiente (7dia)

la italiana abrió los ojos , estaba en la cama de alemán mas estaba sola.

-bueno..a estas horas doitsu ya debe de estar volviendo-

escucho ruidos , en la cocina , se exalto y levanto de la cama con cuidado.

-u-un ladrón..-susurro , vio a su alrededor y solamente encontró un látigo- ve..hace cuanto esta es látigo a- -escucho otro estruendo que la hizo exaltar- v-ve..

abrio la puerta de la habitación con cuidado y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina con el látigo en la mano , al llegar vio un sombra en la cocina.

El alemán se quito la caserola de la cabeza y vio a la italiana , quedando pasmado..

* * *

-i..talia..-dijo con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión-

drama! Drama everywhere!

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¨6. ¿..quien eres enverdad..?¨

los veré pronto! Gracias por leer!

Reviews? :3


	6. chapter 6

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Este fanfic no esta basado en historia real.**

**6.¿quien eres en verdad?**

La italiana estaba sosteniendo el látigo con firmeza , y su mirada apagada la hizo irreconocible ante el alemán.

Ella al reacciono y soltó el látigo

-ve! Doitsu! Casi me matas de un susto! -dijo con un puchero-

el alemán se tardo unos segundos en reaccionar , se levanto y la italiana ,le siguió con la mirada

-¿porque te caíste?

El alemán empezó a recoger las cosas del suelo , no le respondió hasta que dejo las cacerolas encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-mentiste , no eres las persona que fingiste ser

ella no pregunto nada lo sabia el se había dado cuenta.

-hice una promesa , que te cuidaría hasta que ella llegara , y solo por esa razón no te pediré que te vayas de esta casa. -dijo viendo la directamente a los ojos , aunque al ver aquellos ojos solo quería esquivar la mirada-

ella frunció el ceño

-¡y tu quien te crees para hablarme como si fuera una mentirosa , No fingí nada! Y ademas no tienes que saber todo de mi! Igual solamente me quedaría unas semanas si tanto te molesta me hubieras dicho!..no te debe importar nada sobre mi! Aun si así ni siquiera nos conocemos ..-dijo esto ultimo en vos baja-

-entonces porque..-dijo el aun tratando en sostener su mirada- porque..contarme cosas tan personales llorando..

-..solo necesitaba desahogarme..hubiera podido ser cualquier otra persona -dijo ella aun mirandole fijo , no se iba a dejar vencer-

-porque sentir que podía confiar en esta persona que siquiera conozco , o tal vez ni siquiera en esa misma en la persona que tu ideaste la que fingiste ser..

-no molestes! -grito cerrando fuerte sus ojos y bajando su rostro- yo no soy una mentirosa!

-porque te importa tanto que te crea!

-no lo se! -dijo ella subiendo la mirada y clavo sus ojo avellana en la mirada de el alemán- solo creo que quiero conocerte bien! Y no soy una mentirosa...solamente que no me gusta esa parte de mi..me trae muy malos recuerdos..eso es todo...y tu..porque reaccionas así , pensé que solo era una desconocida para ti.

El alemán no supo que responder ante eso , ella tenia razón porque le importaba tanto conocerla , su verdadera personalidad sus defectos sus cualidades , porque quería conocer cada vez mas y mas de ella...

-yo...no lo se..yo.. solo se que quiero concerté..quiero saber quien eres en realidad...-dejo sin pensar-** que me hace ella que me vuelve un imprudente..**-pensó después de caer en cuneta de lo que había dicho-

-te lo diré todo...aunque tarde un poco te lo diré...

/flash back/

Austria , Viena.

Sacro imperio romano germánico ya había desaparecido hace un buen tiempo pero la italiana seguía a ordenes de el austriaco. Austria se había casado con Hungría hace ya un buen tiempo e Italia estaba echa toda una señorita o al menos eso decía Hungría.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que italia que independizo , pero el problema era que italia era débil

-pero que dices..-dijo la húngara suspirando- esto no es un juego feli..

-lo se! Es enserio!

-lo lamento pero no lo haré..que no te acuerdas lo que dijo tu abuela?

Ella salió a correr.

¨ni se te ocurra idiota..¨ dijo una mujer muy parecida a ella aunque con el cabello un poco mas oscuro y ojos mas claros

-pero sorella! solo piensa! -le agarro del los brazos – ya no podemos depender de nadie ams tenemos que ser fueres por nuestros propios medios y cuidar lo que queda de la herencia de la abuela..cuidar a nuestro país..

-tu también...-dijo la húngara con las manos en la cintura- muy bien...pero les advierto que no va a ser fácil y solo les daré los principio de lucha después ustedes mismas después tendrán que ver por su cuneta a como mejorarlos.

El entrenamiento fue muy difícil , feliciana después de eso siguió entrenando y lovina se encargo de los asuntos políticos , llego la primera guerra mundial y feliciana fue la única que fue a la guerra ya que ella era las mas hábil en la lucha en la segunda guerra mundial fue cuando ella se vio obligada a asesinar a muchas ,muchas persona inocentes

/

-aun recuerdo a la primera persona que asesine...como la asesine y como se sintió su sangre en mis manos..no fue nada agradable..pero después pierdes el respeto por la vida y matas sin importar quien ..asesinas padres , madres , hijos aveces solamente asesinas a alguien que nadie va a extrañar...pero no te quita el remordimiento..y yo tengo miedo..tengo miedo de que volver a ser esa persona...tengo miedo de darme cuenta de que soy esa persona , pero cuando pienso eso siempre esta mi hermana y me hace entrar en razón...responderé tu pregunta...mi nombre es feliciana Vargas , represento a el norte de italia me encanta la pasta y digo ve inconscientemente y ademas de eso muchas veces soy muy difícil de manejar, no te confundas por como me comporto no soy débil tal ves un poco lenta si...

-el alemán sonrío leve- mucho gusto...mi nombre es ludwing …

ella le vio y sonrío con dulzura

-mucho gusto! Ve!

El ambiente el la casa era diferente se sentía mas ligero , después de la comida de medio día el alemán agarro un libro y de sentó en el mueble la italiana agarro el control de el televisor y se recostó en el mueble a ver televisión , lentamente se iba quedando dormida.

Al abrir sus ojos era las 17:00

el alemán llego

-suspiro- eso en verdad estaba muy lejos - vio a la italiana- que haces hay dormida...-dijo agachandose a la altura ella y después de varios intentos ella se despertó y volteo a ver a el alemán y le sonrío este se exalto

-ve..doitsu tuve una sueño..tu eras algo blanco y cuadrado! Ve

el alemán deicidio no decir nada y seguir escuchando por mas descabellado que fuera

/

a la mañana siguiente (8 día)

el alemán abrió sus ojos con lentitud y vio a su lado a la italiana dormir como un bebe , ...se debía acostumbrara a que su corazón latiera rápido cada mañana..si las cosas seguían así..le iba ataque al corazón en cualquier momento...

bueno! Aquí esta este capitulo!

Lamento la tardanza y lo corto que es! Por favor esperen el próximo con emoción!

¨ ¨ espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de ahora en adelante tratare de bajar un capitulo por semana!.

Reviews? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el capitulo 7! espero que les guste!

* * *

(hetalia no me pertenece)

El alemán se levanto con suavidad tratando de no despertarla , pensando que lo había logrado dio un paso y ella se despertó , o bueno , al menos los intento se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados y empezó a caminar , bostezo...y se choco contra la pared cayendo al piso.

-ve..-dijo enojada , abrió sus ojos y vio a la pared- che palle...-dijo sobando su frente-

-¿estas bien?-dijo el alemán acercandose a ella , extendiendole una mano- ¿porque te levantas a esa hora..?

-ella agarro la mano y se levanto- ve..quiero salir a trotar con tigo -dijo bostezando-

-..no pensé que te gustara trotar -dijo el alemán un poco extrañado-

-no me gusta -dijo ella saliendo de la habitación- ¿ve..doistsu donde queda el baño..?

ella alemán se arreglo primero y esperaba a la italiana la italiana salió unos minutos después

-no eres de buen despertar..¿no? -dijo el alemán viendola entre dormida-

-ve..-bostezo de nuevo-

-¿no dormiste bien? -le pregunto mientras ella caminaba hacia el-

-bosteza una vez mas- si dormí bien , tu cama es muy cómoda -sonrío-

el se sonrojo leve y ella camino hasta la puerta y salió el alemán salió tras ella.

Caminaron uno a el lado de el otro y el alemán intentando romper el silencio intento hablar

-puede que no me guste madrugar pero -dijo la italiana dando unos pasos mas adelante- me encanta el aire de la mañana -sonrío-

ella alemán se sonrojo y bajo su mirada viendo los pies de italia

-cuidado! -grito el pero muy tarde la italiana se cayo-

después de haber ido a una farmacia y curar la rodilla de la italiana empezaron a ¨trotar¨ de nuevo

/

la húngara no hace muchos minutos se había entre despertado

-se estira- cuanto mas va a durar esto...-bostezó-

el rumano que se encontraba en la habitación de a el lado dormía profundamente aun

todo señalaba que todo iba a ser tranquilo ese día pero los dos se exaltaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y la húngara fue la primera que salió teniendo la ilusión de que era alguien que la ayudara a salir de ese lugar , pero no fue así , y al ver a la persona que entro quedo pasmada y en ese momento quiso ser invisible..como una persona que no recordaba en ese momento..

-..¿alemán? -dijo el rumano extrañado- esto si que no me lo esperaba..

-Hungría...-dijo el albino dejando caer su maleta-

ambos se vieron a los ojos y sin ser capaces de desviar la mirada también vieron sus recuerdos..cada uno de estos , de dolor , alegría y otros que ni siquiera tenían explicación

/Flash Back/

imperio austro-hunagaro , viena , 1917

una lucha a muerte era la que tenían el rumano y el albino el segundo solo le quería quitar esa sonrisa tan idiota de su rostro y este otro tan solo escapaba , el porque de la lucha era simple , rumania engaño a prusia y por esto una tropa en esos momentos se dirigía a a la capital de el imperio austriaco y ellos dos sabían que ese día el ejercito no esperaba ningún ataque.

-el albino al final logro agarrarle de la camisa y lo lanzo al suelo

-cobarde...no escapes...-le fijo- el asombroso yo quiere una explicación

-este otro sonrío de lado- es muy fácil gil -dijo en tono burlón- un idiota mas un estratega es igual a victoria para mi , es decir , tu y yo sabemos que nunca hubieras podido mandar tus tropas hacia la capital por el simple echo de que amas a la esposa de austria y a mi me conviene que este imperio caiga , pero tu tienes el ejercito mas fuerte...ahora entiendes..¿no? Idiota mas estratega igual victoria

después de eso el llego a la capital pero ya era demasiado tarde..todo estaba en llamas todos estaban muertos...y al encontrar a Hungría ella solo le dijo palabras hirientes y lo miraba indiferente en ese momento prusia sintió como su corazón se rompió en pedazos

/ fin del flash back/

-OIGAN REACCIONEN! -grito el rumano dejando un eco por todo el lugar y estos dos reaccionaron-

-..mi asombroso yo..se ira a acomodar..-se fue y desapareció en la vuelta hacia su habitación-

la húngara ya había desaparecido para cuando el rumano volteo su mirada.-

/

alemania se encontraba comprando los ingredientes de la comida mientras que Italia se había quedado en casa viendo televisión , de repente le llego a memoria la imagen de Hungría pero salió de su pensamiento al escuchar la puerta abrirse salió corriendo para recibir a el alemán pero se detuvo al ver quien era

-...¿ve?

-pryvet -dijo el ruso cerrando la puerta tras el-

-ve...-frunció el ceño- que no te enseñaron a no entrar a casas ajenas así como así..-dijo haciendo un puchero-

-ah! -sonríe- italia! Que gusto verte -sonríe-

-ese no es tema...-dijo ella suspirando-

pasaron unos minutos y el alemán al ver a rusia quedo atónito

-...¿que haces..en mi casa..?

-bueno -sonrío- vine a decirte noticias sobre tu hermano

-...

después de dejar las bolsas se sentó de inmediato y rusia empezó a hablar

-bueno , por lo que se tu hermano esta en rumania viviendo en un aparta-estudio con el mismo rumania y Hungría

-..¿por que..?

-uno entre esos tres amenazo con iniciar una guerra bélica por el pasado así que la *** decidieron actuar y los enviaron haya para que hablaran , se quedaran tiempo indefinido y no fuiste tu porque se pidió explícitamente que fuera el acusado en este caso tu hermano. -se levanto- bien me voy solamente venia decirte eso.

-ese país que amenazo con guerra..cual fue..-dijo italia viendo fijo a el ruso-

- ¿enserio quieres saber?

/

el albino estaba acostado en su cama con depresión extrema no quería si quiera levantarse de esa cama aun que fuera las mas incomoda en que se había acostado hace tiempo , no quería ver el rostro de hungria no quería volver a sentir la desesperación de aquellas épocas no quería ..enamorarse mas de ella..y aun que le no quisiera eso..sabia que era inevitable , porque la amaba pero no era capaz , después de aquel suceso no fue capaz y aunque ya habían pasado casi cien años desde entonces. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amigo amarillo emitir un sonido , y el lo entendió de inmediato

-muy bien , ve , pero no dejes mucho tiempo esperando a mi asombrosa presencia.

Hungría miraba a hacia el techo analizando desde le principio como es que acabo hay adentro con esos dos y porque..

escucho golpes en su ventana y volteo a ver a esta misma vio a aquel pajarito volando fuera de esta abrió al venata y el pollito se acomodo en el pecho de Hungría

ella sonrío y poso el pollito en su mano

-a mi también me alegra mucho verte gilbird -sonrío con ternura

lamento no haber cumplido lo que dije! Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo!

Bueno este es el final de el capitulo siete , también muy corto. Esperen el siguiente con ansias!

**8. ya no aguanto mas.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hetalia no me pertenece

** no aguanto mas**

Alemania , Berlín

El ambiente era tranquilo , Alemania veía televisión mientras Italia dormía , ambos en el mueble la italiana se acomodo mejor y puso sus pies encima de el alemán , este se exalto y sonrojo , suspiro , ya le iba a ser imposible moverse de el lado de la italiana.

/

en alguna parte de Rumania.

Todos estaban encerrados en su habitación , gilbird después de estar un tiempo con Hungría volvió a la habitación de el albino , este no había salido desde que llego por miedo a encontrares con ella y estaba hambriento al percatarse de que no se escuchaba nadie afuera deicidio salir , en aquel apartamento su habitación tan solo quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de la cocina , donde estaba las despensa , camino lento viendo a lado y lado llego ala cocina y suspiro de alivio volteo su rostro justo enfrente de el a solo unos centímetros estaba ella , el albino se lamento ya que no pudo evitar ver a los ojos de ella y tampoco pudo esquivar la mirada , aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo volvían loco se quedaron en silencio viendose fijamente a una distancia peligrosa para sus labios , pero la húngara reacciono y se alejo de el sin siquiera golpearlo este al verla caminar a sus espaldas decidio entrara en una asombrosa imensidad a su habitación y se lanzo la cama viendo hacia el techo y empezó a comer mientras que su palpito iba a mil por hora...en la habitación de rumania este veia hacia le techo

-suspiro- porque tenia que ser ese...-

el tiempo paso y cayo la noche , la silenciosa noche o así se suponia ya que los ronquidos de Hungría no dejaban dormir a el prusiano ,

-quito la almohada de su cabeza con grandes bolsas bajo sus ojo- esa marimacho ronca como siempre...-suspiro- tendré que cumplir la asombrosa misión...-dijo levantandose-

salió silenciosamente de su habitación , camino a la de la húngara hasta que abrió la puerta se acerco a ella con lentitud , acomodando su cabeza con suavidad, y controlando sus deseos , camuuno hacia la puerta de la habitación de ella y antes de salir la miro una vez mas.

/

Alemania , Berlín

el alemán se había dormido viendo televisión y la italiana seguía dormida

/

en alguna parte de rumania

El albino al fin había podido conciliar el sueño

/ flash back/

Un baile elegante , organizado por el superior de Austria , una orquesta y mucha gente de diferente lugares todos hay solo por una razón , la unión de dos países , el compromiso de austria Hungría.. la fiesta tenia un ambiente excelente , todos se divertían y bailaban a compasases sincronizados , la húngara , acostumbrandose ya a esa clase de bailes , trataban de seguir el ritmo de el austriaco , aun que se le dificultara en gran manera , pero en su mirada irradiaba felicidad , pero al albino el cual estaba sentado en una mesa a el lado de la gran ventana veía por medio de esta aquella noche en la cual la luna no había parecido , tenia un gran dolor en su pecho tanto que ni siquiera estaba en esa fiesta su mente estaba en toro lugar su mente recorría los años con hungria y com fue tan idiota para dejar que esto pasara , pero ya no había tiempo de lamentarse ella era feliz y ese era el único consuelo de es albino , el cual desde que vio la invitación de matrimonio sentía una presión en su pecho que no lo había dejado dormir en semanas , pero...si le dolía tanto el simple echo de pensar...entonces ¿porqué estaba hay , sentado a metros de su amada la cual bailaba con su prometido?

¨esta es mi ultima oportunidad de decirle mis asombrosos sentimientos¨ dijo el albino , Dias antes de la recepción, a el hijo de su superior la persona a la que le confiaba todo y su próximo superior aun que el aparentaba menos edad que el albino pero aun así el era mas sabio en tomar decisiones , y en este fritz II sabia que no iba a poder convercerlo

-te deseo suerte -dijo el resignando con un pesado suspiro ya que el ya sabia la respuesta , en varias ocasiones había hablado con Hungría y el sabia que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el austriaco-

-mi asombroso yo es la suerte! -dijo riendo , aun que por dentro sentía los lentos pálpitos de su corazón

el cual sentía angustia-

-rió leve- aun así , que no se te olvide que todos estarán usando antifaz , no creo que las vayas a reconocer tan fácilmente..

vio a una dama sentarse frente a el , al parecer era la única en la fiesta que no la estaba pasando bien

-disculpe señorita..-dijo el albino llamando la atención de la mujer frente a el- quisiera tener el asombroso honor de bailar una pieza conmigo? -dijo el albino levantadose y extendiendole la mano-

ella rió leve y posos su mano con delicadeza en la de el albino , miro atra vez de ese blanco antifaz que solo daba vista a sus ojos carmín. ella se sonrojo leve y el pruso con delicadeza la llevo hasta el centro de la sala donde todos bailaban el albino por unos momentos quiso olvidarse de donde estaba y se concentro en la mujer con la que bailaba la cual tenia los ojos color avellana

-no le parece muy interesante esta clase de fiestas , lo único que se permite ver son las puertas de el alma..-dijo albino a la mujer-

-también los labios , señor -dijo ella viendole fijo-

mientras tanto en el centro de tantas personas estaban los prometidos viendose fijamente pero ella desvío su vista al reconocer aquel cabello blanco en la pista y se quedo viendole.

-hungria..¿te pasa algo? -dijo el austriaco llamando la atención de la hungara-

-n-no dijo ella riendo nerviosa

-ya veo -sonrio encantador-

-no me preocupare mas por ese idiota -pensó y vio a asutria- hoy es mi día y el de mi prometido

la música se detuvo lo cual indicaba que era hora de el banquete , el cual se encontraba en otra habitación así que todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia aquella habitación lo cual creo una multitud que confunción las parejas y la húngara sintió su mano separarse de la de austria y antes de darse cuneta el albino corría con ella de la mano hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín trasero

-sonrío y susurro- primera fase , echa.

Al salir a el jardín trasero el albino se detuvo y la hunagar se soltó bruscamente , se quito el antifaz

-¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? -dijo exaltada viendo a el albino el cual le estaba dando la espalda -responde! Que quieres! Porque m-

volteo con al mirada seria mas que nunca y ella no dijo mas y el albino empezó a hablar

-Ich liebe dich..-dijo el de inmediato y sin perder el tiempo ya que eso era lo que le faltaba-

-se sonrojo su corazón empezó a latir a mil y su cabeza daba vueltas , no había como reacciona , no sabia si quiera que decirle y así paso unos minutos en silencio pero esos minutos para el pruso fueron como horas...-porque ahora...-dijo consternada-...porque..-dijo pasando a enojo- NO ES JUSTO...-dijo alterada- CREES QUE ES JUSTO DECIRME ESTO!..después..después te tanto tiempo! -le vio fijoy se acerco a el cacheteandolo-tengo un prometido esperandome..-dio media vuelta- no veo razón para hacer tal estupidez..

-fase dos , fracaso -penso-

pero antes de que ella se fuer el le agarro de el brazo y la acerco hacia el le agarro la cintura , quedando a su altura , la beso ella , no pudo reaccionar y ni siquiera forcejeo ellos dos se separaron al escuchar la voz de el austriaco ¨elizabeth...¨ dijo con una voz serena al verla

¿que haces acá sola? -dijo el joven mas no la vio reaccionar-

ella reacciono unos segundos después

-y-yo...-estab a completamente sonrojada-..nada , no...no hacia nada..-dijo por lo bajo y después camino con gran rapidez hacia la puerta con la mirada baja . Para que su prometido no le preguntara porque estaba completamente roja-

al escuchar la puerta Prusia salió de el arbusto a el cual de había lanzado , este también estaba completamente rojo pero con una gran sonrisa , aunque sabia que ella no lo iba a querer ver por un buen rato , pero no se arrepintió de nada de lo que había echo , tal vez solo se arrepintio de no haber podido besarla una vez mas

/fin del flash back/

el pruso abrió sus ojos lentamente , aun se acordaba de eso a la perfección toco sus labios , aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios de la húngara y en la habitación de la húngara ella dormía profundamente

después de toda una tarde de recuerdos...

/

a la mañana siguiente

Alemania, berlin

como cada mañana el alemán se levanto y salió a trotar y como habitual al llegar a casa la italiana salió con el desayuno y lo sirvió el alemán se sentó y ella tambein , el se quedo viendo el desayuno y analizo un momento su situación

-te aseguro que no sabe mal -dijo la italiana viendo a el aleman-

este otro levanto su mirada

-italia..

-¿ve? -dijo ella un poco extrañada-

-vamos a esforzaron..-le sonrío leve-

-ella se sonrojo y le dedico una gran sonrisa- si!

Después de le desayuno fueron a la sal y prendieron la televisión el alemán puso el noticiero

-ve...no entiendo casi nada...

-parece que Japón a creado un mini-submarino de diferentes colores..

-giappone...-dijo ella- gi..a..ppone..-trato de recordar y al recordar salió corriendo a su habitación , el alemán se exhalto

-ocurre algo -le dijo mientras ella corría hacia su habitación

la italiana buscaba algo por toda la habitación hasta que encontró un pequeño papel salió corriendo de nuevo hasta a el teléfono y marco un numero el alemán tan solo le miraba fijamente

contestaron de la otra linea ya ella empezó a hablar hablo uno cuantos minutos y después colgó volteo a ver a el alemna

-ve! Doitsu! Jaon nos invito esta noche a una fiesta así que acepte -sonrio- y tu vendras conmigo

el alemán tan solo suspiro

-no tomes decisiones así nada mas..

-no las tome así nada mas! -dijo haciendo un puchero- solo quiero que vengas con migo a esta fiesta , aun así no puedo ir sola ,

ella alemán recordó como es que ella había acabado hay

-muy bien...

al llegar la noche el alemán esperaba a la italiana en la puerta de la casa

-italia..-dijo el- estas bien? Llevas mucho tiempo en el baño -grito el-

-si! Ve ya salgo!

El alemán aprovecho y se acerco a el espejo , vio su traje tal vez era muy formal , su traje era completamente negro con una corbata negra tambien y una camisa completamente blanca

la italiana sale de el baño

-ya! -salio a el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal- dime que te parece! -dijo alegre-

-el alemán volteo a verla y se sonrojo de sobre manera-

ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro ceñido a la cintura con unos tacones no muy altos y de el mismo color , sus labios estaban color carmín aun que no de un modo exagerado y ademas de eso no tenia mas maquillaje , sonrío al ver la reacción de el alemán

-t-te ves bien -dijo el reaccionando después de unos segundos-

-grazie -se acerco a el- pero..-se acerco un poco mas a el aleman-

-q-que ocurre..

-ella sonrío- nada..te ves muy bien..

se encaminaron hacia la fiesta y al llegar se encontraron con que esta ya había empezado se adentraron en la multitud e Italia escucho un grito , volteo a ver y Japón la llamaba ella agarro de la mano a el alemán salió corriendo hacia Japón , todos se saludaron.

Alemania se había encontrado con unos soldados alemanes y empezó a hablar con ellos mientras tanto Italia hablaba con Japón y Grecia sobre su estadía en alemania

el alemán volteo a ver a la italiana pensando que la iba a encontrar hablando con Japón pero se encontro que hablaba con otro hombre y estos dos reían , al parecer la invito a bailar

el alemán pensó en detenerla , pero..el no tenia ningún derecho a prohibirle bailar con alguien y el no sabia bailar , mientras pensaba en todas las opciones ella ya estaba bailando con aquel hombre. Y el alemán sin darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia ella al llegar a donde estaba la italiana ella la volteo a ver pero el no se ocurrió nada

-¿pasa algo? -le pregunto la italiana al ver que no reaccionaba-

-a-ah..¿vamos a beber algo?

Ella acepto , se despidió y empezó a seguir a el alemán

-torpe...-se decía a si mismo-

la italiana le alcanzo

-eso fueron ..¿celos? -le pregunto a el alemán sin verle-

-no..no lo se...-se extraño de si mimo acaso el estaba hablando?-

la italiana rió

-grazie -se adelanto-

el alemán la vio alejarse

-..¿gra...cias? -se pregunto a el mismo-

entraron a el bar abierto y se sentaron el habiente se volvió pesado ya que el alemán no hablaba ni ella tampooc a los lejos una mesera vio aquella deplorable escena y se acerco

-buena noches , mi nombre es laura y seré su mesera ¿que bebida quieren?

-un vino -dijo la italiana-

-una cerveza dijo el aleman-

-muy bien , -lo anoto- algo mas que quieran? Tenemos especiales para perajas como ustedes dos

ellos dos se sonrojaron

-n-nosotros no..som-

la mesera se acerco con agilidad a el odio de el alemán

-mire , o usted rompe este ambiente pesado o yo lo hago -se alejo y volvió a sonreir- decia señor?

¨LAURA! Al escuchar ese grito ella se disculpo y se dirigió hacia su jefe¨

después de eso , el ambiente se tranquilizo y empezaron a hablar cómodamente y reirse un poco , la italiana , ya a final de la noche , empezó a tomar mas vino de la cuenta , al alemán se levanto un momento para ir a lavarse el rostro y al volver , vio a la italiana dormida encima de la mesa..la trato de despertar pero vio que era imposible , así que la alzo y volteo la mirada , la mesera le hizo una mirada de aprobación el alemán se alejo de ese lugar.

-desde que estoy con ella solo me pasan cosas extrañas – dijo el alemán a si mismo-

ya la fiesta se estaba acabando , así que no fue una dificultad encontrarse a Japón

este estaba dormido al igual que la griega el se acerco y movió un poco su pierna con su pie el de inmediato se despertó

-Japón , ya nos vamos.

-ah hai .se levanto- nos iremos con ustedes

y desafiando todas las leyes de la física , Japón alzo a la griega. Llegaron a el prqueadero y se despidieron , al llegar a el carro a el alemán le tomo un poco de trabajo acomodar a la italiana pero al final lo logro , empezó a manejar , en un viaje callado y tranquilo.

/

a la mañana siguiente

los rayos de sol traspasaron la ventana de aquella habitación y ella tapo sus ojos con su mano ella se levanto en su habitación completamente sola.

El alemán se levanto y vio su mesa de noche , encima de esta había una nota

¨muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi , me divertí mucho a tu lado , hasta luego doitsu¨

el alemán leyó una y otra vez la carta..¿era...una carta de despedida? Sintió que su corazón de detuvo y mil preguntas pasaron por su mente pero ninguna respuesta se levanto y abrió la habitación en la que se quedaba italiana , pero estaba vacía , busco por toda la casa y por cada cuarto que abría y no la veía su corazón de detenía , se sentó en el mueble , ahora con solo una pregunta ¿por que?

(Trate de mejorar mis errores ortográficos)

Bueno aquí esta le capitulo ocho! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!

Porfavor esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo!

**9. y ahora.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia! Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que disfruten este capitulo!

(hetalia no me pertenece)

**9 . Y ahora... **

En algún lugar de rumania.

Se despertaron uno a uno y la primera en salir , ya arreglada , fue Hungría al pasar cerca de la puerta un sobre llamo su atención.

/

Alemania , Berlín

ninguna respuesta podía llegar a su mente solamente mas preguntas , estaba muy cerca de encontrara las respuesta de ese porqué , pero escucho la puerta abrirse , se exalto y escucho pasos acercandose , vio aparecer a alguien de el pasillo y sintió que su corazón de detuvo , de nuevo.

-¿ve? Doitsu , que haces hay en el mueble...

el alemán solamente suspira y se recuesta en el espaldar de el mueble

-bienvenida...-dijo con un tono sereno y tratando de disimular su alegría-

ella deicidio no preguntarle así que acerco unas bolsas a el rostro de le alemán

-vamos a preparar juntos las comida! -sonrío-

/

Rumania

la húngara llamo a los dos con calma , estos llegaron hasta ella , ella sentada en el mueble suspiro y les miro , lanzo el sobre a la mesa.

Estos dos se acercon y después de una pequeña pelea por quien leería la carta , el rumano aclaro su voz y empezó a leer

¨Se les comunica a las naciones correspondientes que están viviendo en el lugar respectivo , que cada día...¡TENDRAN QUE HABLAR SEIS HORAS HASTA LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO DE PAZ! ¨

/

la italiana con una sonrisa de satisfacción sirvió los platos , los cuales parecían hechos por un profesional , ambos se sentaron en la mesa , nadie hablo , pero por primera vez , desde que se conocieron , las palabras no fueron necesaria , y ese silencio , fue el silencio mas cómodo en mucho tiempo..

/

Toda la pieza estaba en silencio , llevaban así un bune tiempo , cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos , hasta que , un muy alterado gilbert , grita.

-!ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDES! -se levanta-

-pero no hay nada que podamos hacer..-dijo la húngara la cual ya se había resignado a la situación- se supone que alguno de nosotros acá declaro que empezaría una guerra bélica , pero al parecer ninguno quiere estar acá...

el rumano suspira llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Veamos esto de el lado bueno...

-Que lado bueno tiene idiota...-dijo el albino en un tono frio-

-vamos Prusia , ¿que acaso no te alegra ver a Hungría?** Que idiota soy...**

**/**

La noche cae en ambos países.

/

En Alemania

¨¡Italia!¨ dijo el alemán mas no recibe respuesta alguna , sirvió los platos a la mesa y la vio en los alrededores , se quito su delantal y empezó a revisar en cada cuarto , mas lo la encontraba

abrió la puerta de el cuarto de su hermano y hay llego su perdición.

En la casa probablemente lo único que se podía escuchar eran los latidos de ludwing , ella no se había dado cuenta que el estaba allí.

La italiana seco un leve sus lagrimas y dejo aquella foto que tenia en sus manos en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche a su lado , el alemán cerro la puerta con delicadeza y se recostó en la pared del lado de la puerta tratando de analizar la situación.

-se que estas hay doitsu -dijo la italiana saliendo de su cuarto con un leve puchero- no sabes que espiar es de mala educación? -dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y vinedole fijo-

el alemán no se atrevio adecir y de las mil preguntas que pasaban por su mente la italiana le respondió la que mas le interesaba

-¿porque llorabas Italia? -dice ella imitando la voz de el alemán- bueno.. -suspira- la verdad es que extraño mi casa , no , no me mal entiendas doitsu me encanta estar contigo , han sido un- -se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja- …..aun así! No debes espiar a la gente!- dije cruzando los brazos en su pecho tratando de simular que estaba enojada-

-la comida..ya esta servida...-es lo único que le llega a la mente-

la italiana le ve y arquea una ceja , el alemán se exalta al sentir su mirada en el , ella empieza reír , el alemán se separo de la pared mientras ella reía

**-que es lo que me haces para que me comporte así..**-pensó un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas-

la italiana le agarra de la mano

-bien! -empieza a jalarle mientras camina por el pasillo- vamos a comer!

/

Rumania

era la cena mas incomoda que había tenido en su vida , ni siquiera cenar con Rusia le incomodaba tanto ,y después de auqella pregunta que le hizo el rumano aquella la cual no supo responder y solo se sonrojo volteando a ver a la húngara la cual también estaba sonrojada ¨cl-claro que no! A quien le agradaria ver e este marimacho de nuevo! -ríe nervioso-¨ ¨...pues yo tampoco tenia ganas de verte.-dice en un susurro.¨ aun al acordarse de eso el albino se preguntaba porque había sido tan asombrosamente idiota? Y el rumano se repetía que al menos no había cometido la idiotez mas grande , mientras la húngara con la mirada baja hacia su plato no emitía ni un sonido

/

Alemania , Berlín

la italiana reía aun al acordarse de la reacción de el alemán este tan solo suspiraba , pero le alegraba verla sonreír aun que se estuviera burlando de el..

cuando al final se dejo de reír vio a el alemán con ternura , y le sonrío ¨grazie..¨ susurro por lo bajo al parecer sin darse cuenta , el alemán no entendía porqué le agradecía , aun que unos segundos después dedujo que por ser su objeto de risa , suspiro y dio el ultimo bocado al plato. La italiana bosteza

-te vas a dormir ya doitsu? -dijo levantandose de la mesa-

-tengo que arreglar unos cuantos papeles , no se cuanto me vaya a tomar -dijo este también levantandose-

-ve , ya veo – empieza a limpiar su plato-

el alemán pasa su plato a la italiana y ella lo lava mientras el alemán recibe el plato de la italiana lo seca y lo acomoda y así mismo con el plato de el alemán , después de haber organizado al cocina..

-bien entonces me voy a dormir -camina por detrás de el alemán el cual esta secando la repisa.

¨doitsu..¨ dice la italiana llamando la atención de el alemán el cual al voltea a ver , ella se inclina y le besa la mejilla ¨bounanotte¨ se va de la cocina.

El alemán se voltea y empieza a secar de nuevo la cocina con un gran sonrojo ¨me quiere asesinar...¨ pensó sintiendo como su corazón latía de forma irregular y su sangre subía a su cabeza.

Después de limpiar la repisa se dirige hacia el estudio , se acomoda sus gafas y empieza con el papeleo mientras tanto la habitación de Italia estaba completamente oscura y ella acostada en la cama viendo hacia el suelo , la parte de el suelo donde la luz de la luna reflejaba la sombra de la ventana , dirigio su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación y tapa su mirada con su brazo , sus mejillas se tornan de un solo carmín , el cual era apocado por al oscuridad de el cuarto, ¨ ya no puedo controlar mas mis emociones..¨susurro para si misma aceptando ya su derrota...sintió como su corazón volvía a latir sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho mas ,sintió como su brazo se empezó a humedecer , mordio su labio inferior para no emitir un sonido ¨tengo miedo a volver a enamorarme ¨ recuerda haber dicho esas palabras hace mucho tiempo ¨ya es muy tarde¨ dijo quitando su brazo de su rostro y sentandose en la cama sin siquiera molestarse de secar las lagrimas. ¨ni siquiera yo misma se porqué lloro¨ dijo ella con voz quebrantada. La noche acabo abriendo paso a la madrugada y ni el alemán ni la italiana habían podido dormir , la italiana se levanto cuando el sol aun no había salido , y se dirigió a la habitación donde el alemán estaba , abrió la puerta y se encontró con el alemán aun haciendo papeleo.

-tenia la ilusión de encontrarte dormido -dijo con un bostezo-

-volteo a ver a Italia- ¿Italia?..pensé que estabas dormida -se quito los lentes y sobo su tabique-

-¿seguirás trabajando? Pareces cansado..-dijo agarrando una silla y poniendola a el lado de la silla de el alemán

-bueno...-miro a la italiana-...creo que yo no soy el único que ha podido -volvió a ponerse su lentes-

-bostezó- es cierto es pasado una noche horrible , se sentó y recostó su rostro en una esquina de la mesa

-ya veo..-empezó a escribir y ordenar de nuevo los papeles- aun así , no creo que quieras estar acá ,la habitación esta muy fría y tampoc- -oyó ronquidos y la volteo a ver-...-se recostó contra el espaldar-

la mañana se adentro mas , el sol empezó a traspasar las ventanas de la casa de el alemán y al italiana entre abrió sus ojos , vio frente a ella el alemán estaba dormido se sonrojo , se sentó y vio una cobija resbalarse por sus hombros , se acerco mas al alemán y le cobijo junto a ella , quedaron peligrosamente , ella se sonrojo aun mas , le veía fijo a los labios , estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento , se acerco con lentitud a el rostro de el alemán se detuvo y se alejo de el rostro de este...y cerro sus ojos , ¨por ahora con esto estoy bien..¨ se dijo a sus adentros

….Lo se , lo se...no cumplì lo que dije..¡pero algo si es seguro y es que voy a acabar esta historia no la dejare a medias así que por favor , sigan leyendo! Les agradezco que hayan leído otro capitulo , espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo! Por favor esperen el próximo con muchas ansias!** 10. solo quiero estar contigo **( no soy muy buena haciendo títulos..) nos vemos la proxima!

¿Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Hetalia no me pertenece

** quiero estar contigo.**

**-**ve! Doitsu tengo hambre! -dijo la italiana sentada en el comedor esperando a que el alemán sirviera los platos-

este salió de la cocina con los platos den sus manos , dejo el de Italia frente a ella y después el se sentó o sabia porque pero su corazón latía mil

-**solo es una mañana ¨normal¨** -dijo a si mismo tratadose de calmar-

-ve? Te pasa algo? -dijo la italiana llamando al atención de el aleman-

-...ah? -dijo reaccionando tarde-

-ella río- te quedaste mirandome fijo , creo que necesitas dormir un poco mas...

El alemán suspiro

-**claro solo es eso... tan solo sueño**...-suspira aliviado-

-ve..?

/

Rumania

No le había sido posible dormir en toda la noche , el albino tenia grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos , voltio se sentó tratando de no despertar a gilbird el cual si había dormido toda la noche , suspiro y tapo su rostro con sus manos , su corazón se volvía asentir como cada vez que iba a visitarlos...cuando ellos estaban casados , pero esta vez el albino en realidad dudaba su iba a poder disimularlo..

-demonios...-se recostó de nuevo-

/

la italiana estaba sola en casa

-ve.. se me había olvidado pro completo que doitsu iba a trabajar hoy..

toda la casa quedo un momento en silencio la italiana aprovecho que estaba sola.

-..me enamore de doitsu! - se dijo a ella misma reafirmando aquel sentimiento-...estoy enamorada..- una tierna sonrisa se dibujo es su labios-

/

no había podido dormir toda la noche así que decidió salir de la habitación estando segura de que nadie estaría fuera de su cuarto , camino por todo el lugar detallandolo , llego a el mueble y se sentó en este , suspiro , agarro un cojín y se recostó en este , todo estuvo en silencio un momento hasta que echo a alguien abrir la puerta de su habitación , se sentó en el mueble y asomo leve la vista al ver que era el rumano , el cual estaba entrando al baño , se quedo viendo fijo a la habitación , la puerta estaba abierta , y de repente una curiosidad la invadió y ella sabia cual era la única manera de calmarla..

/

La italiana estaba caminando por toda la casa , viendo si algo le faltaba. Después se sentó en el mueble , y suspiro.

- son las siete de la mañana...ve..-vio hacia el cielo- aun en muy temprani

/

veía la habitación con rapidez temiendo que en cualquier momento el rumano saliera de el baño , y su temor se hizo real escucho la puerta abrirse y lo único que vino a su mente fue lo que vio tanta veces en muchas películas , se oculto bajo la cama..

el rumano entro bostezando y se sentó en la cama , agarro un papel encima de su mesa de noche ¨!¿**como es que no me di cuneta de el papel?¡¨** pensó la húngara mientras veía como el rumano lo arrugaba , se quedo un momento con el papel en sus manos y luego lo lanzo al suelo

-¡al final no sirvió de nada! -susurro a si mismo con enojo , suspiro y se levanto , apago la luz y se lanzo a la cama .

La húngara sentía los latidos de su corazón , tan fuertes que hasta el rumano podría escucharlos , espero unos largos minutos y después decidió salir de el cuarto , al parecer el rumano ya dormía profundamente , antes de salir agarro el papel de el suelo al salir ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrar la puerta de nuevo , se fue a su habitación , mientras tanto el albino trataba de conciliar el sueño sin saber siquiera que hora era …..pasaron unos minutos y prusiano solo daba vueltas en la cama hasta que escucho , un grito ,que sintió que su alma ya no estaba con el ¨!RUMANIA¡¨ el albino conocia perfectamenet ese tono de voz de Hungría , ella estaba en realidad enojada...despues de eso escucho golpes en una puerta , hasta que escucho la puerta caer, literalmente , el albino salió de la habitación , y al salir vio justo lo que esperaba , vio como Rumania era acorralado en su habitación , entro en la habitación pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la húngara lanzo un le lanzo un papel , el albino lo agarro y abrió , y a pesar de el estado en el que estaba , aun se podía leer

-lee en voz alta..-dijo viendo fijo al rumano , el cual al parecer ya sabia de que se trataba-

-el albino aun sin entender comenzó a leer- ¨diez d-¨

-no eso...lee mas abajo -dijo con voz firme-

-ahh..¨Los países correspondientes a este tema , ya tiene el permiso de desalojar el lugar indicado...¨ dijo el albino abriendo los ojos a su máxima expresión

-rumania nos estuvo mintiendo hace ya Dias que podemos dejar este lugar...al parecer el país que amenazo con una guerra bélica fue el mismo rumania , pero después de que los superiores hablaran declararon que todo había sido un error...

el albino vio al rumano el cual tenia los ojos clavados en Hungría , en ese momento el albino comprendió todo..de una manera estúpidamente ilógica se dio cuneta de todo

-Rumania mintió para estar mas tiempo a tu lado Hungría...lo que el no esperaba es que yo me viera implicado en este asunto..el problema salió de sus manos y deicidio ganar mas tiempo...lo entiendo...

todo quedo en silencio el albino dijo al hoja encima de la cama de la habitación

- me voy a mi casa... -salió de la habitación-

/

la italiana repetía una que otra palabra que alcanzaba entender de el noticiero alemán se sentía muy sola , pasaron una horas unas largas horas y el alemán llego entrando la noche ,

encontró a la italiana sirviendo la cena

-ah! Doitsu! -sonrío- bienvenido

-gracias...-dijo el dando una suspiro-

después de comer fueron a el mueble y después de unas horas la italiana se durmio , el alemán quiso despertarla mas se arrepintió.

-se ve muy calmada -se dijo a si mismo , detallo cada parte de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios , de repente su corazón latió muy fuerte , se sonrojo y aclaro su voz , eso no la despertó , al no ver otra alternativa , con delicadeza la levanto de el mueble y ella se recostó en su pecho , el alemán suspiro tratando de calmarse y camino hacia la habitación donde ella italiana se estaba quedando.

/

se detuvo en las puertas de su casa, las vio , al otro lado estaba su hermano , y por lo que sabia la italiana...dio un paso para atrás y dio media vuelta.

-mi asombrosa presencia por ahora no es requerida acá -dijo el albino caminando en dirección contraria su casa , esa noche el albino se sentó en el aeropuerto , recordó como había salido de aquel lugar , sin siquiera despedirse de Hungría , aun así... así era mejor... , sentado en el aeropuerto , viendo a gente con sus maletas ir y venir se dio cuneta de algo... no tenia lugar donde ir... solamente quedaba aquel lugar..- no tengo otra opción , pero si West la deja ir realmente me enojare con el... se levanto agarro su maleta , gilbird se acomodo en la cabeza y empezó a caminar para comprar un tíquet a su destino.

¨Ultimo vuelo Berlín – Viena despegara en 3 horas..¨

Hola a todos! bueno primero que todo quería agradecerles a todos por sus reviews! Me alegro mucho al ver que las personas que leen mi historia les agrada! Me esforzare para que siga siendo así!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo también , ni si quiera yo se que va a pasar ahora..

Por favor esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo! **11. ¿acaso ya es suficiente?**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

** lo saben**

-¿vuelos Berlín a Viena? No sabia que existían de esos...-dijo el albino avanzando en la fila-

-¿a que d-?

-un vuelo a parís por favor , y lo mas rápido posible , mi asombrosa persona no quiere esperar..-dijo en un bostezo y se puso unas gafas de sol-

-en vuelo mas rápido seria en 4 horas s-

-me sirve.

/

-estoy mas que seguro que escuche la voz de mi hermano..-dijo cerrando la puerta principal-

el alemán camino hacia su habitación , se sentó en su cama , suspiro ,sintió a la italiana tras el y se levanto.

-...-se sonrojó de sobre manera-...definitivamente mi corazón no aguantara mucho esta clase de ritmo...-susurro mientras su corazón se regulaba..-

-¿ve? ¿doitsu? -dijo sentandose en la cama mientras sus ojos se volvían a acostumbrar a la oscuridad-

-ah-..lo lamento no quería despertar dijo el alemán empezando a caminar hacia la puerta-

-¿te vas por que yo estoy durmiendo acá?

-que directa...-pensó el alemán abriendo la puerta- p-

-ve.. non essere sciocca*...-dijo ella dijo seca-

-¿que..?

-ven a dormir...-se acomodo de nuevo-

-p-

-ven a dormir..yo..en realidad odio dormir sola , ve..te puede parecer una estupidez pero simplemente no me gu-

el alemán se sentó en la cama

-no tienes por que explicarme -se acomodo y cerro los ojos- gute Nacht italien*

-buonanotte germania* -dijo ella con un suave tono-

el alemán se extraño por su tono de voz , su tono de voz normal no era tan pacifico , pero decidió no voltear al sentir que la italiana volteaba hacia su lado ,pero , si el hubiera decidido voltear , aun en la oscuridad , hubiera podido notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la italiana.

/

después de unas horas en un avión..

Francia , parís

-!¿ah?¡ !como que ya no estas en francia¡-dijo el albino desde el otro lado de la linea-

-pardon mon ami , pero tenia que ir a una reunión urgente fuera del país me fui hace unas horas.

-suspiro- ¡vaya la suerte no te acompaña! ¡Te perdiste la oportunidad de verme!

-algún-

¨Monsieur, vous êtes d'atterrissage¨*

-me tengo que ir Prusia , hablaremos después , cuidate mon ami -cerro su celular-

al albino dejo su brazo

-muy bien..seguro que hay vuelos parís – Madr-... -su celular son-

/

Alemania , Berlín

el alemán no pudo en toda la noche , ¨ya he dormido otra veces en esta situación¨ se dijo a si mismo tratandose de calmar ¨pero..¡esas beses no lo sabia!¨ su corazón volvió a latir a mil por hora , no había sido capaz de moverse

-no seré capaz de dormir así -pensó el alemán-

dudo un momento , con lentitud se levanto de la cama , empezó a acercarse a la puerta , se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y volteo a ver a la italiana ¨en realidad odio dormir sola...¨ , empezó a devolverse en sus propios pasos , se sentó en al cama , agarro su almohada y la puso entre el y la italiana

-al menos así puedo descansar un poco mas..-dijo el cerrando los ojos-

al otro lado de la cama la italiana , la cual sentía que si corazón saldría río leve.

-doitsu...-dijo en un susurro leve-

no escuchó respuesta alguna-

-ve , doitsu , me di cuenta de algo..si estas despierto seria mejor..-solo escuchaba la leve respiración de el alemán-

-..ve..doitsu...cuando te conocí pensé que no podía ser cierto que existiera alguien tan inocente pensé que jugabas conmigo como yo fingí al principio , hace poco me di cuneta que no es así..y me di cuneta que tu en realidad eras así..y mi corazón empezó a sentirse raro..no me tarde mucho en darme cuneta..doitsu...lo que siento es mas fuerte que un me gusta..yo...penso che ti amo...-dijo firme-

la italiana no esperaba ninguna reacción , así que no pudo esconder su sorpresa al notar la almohada moverse y escuchar un golpe en el suelo-

-¡¿E-ESTABAS DESPIERTO?! -grito al italiana sin ser capas de ver al suelo-

pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna , la italiana se sonrojo de sobremanera y tapo su rostro con la cobija

-por favor..si estas despierto...dimelo..

-Entschuldigung*...-dijo el alemán dejandose llevar por un impulso-

*no seas tono.

*buenas noches Italia.

*buenas noches Alemania.

*señor ya vamos a aterrizar.

*lo siento.

Hola a todos! les agradezco haber leído este capitulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! y muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews! Bueno espero que por favor esperen el próximo capitulo con ansias! (capitulo del cual no tengo titulo , ¡lo lamento! QwQ)


	12. Chapter 12

_Hetalia no me pertenece_.

**Pensamientos en negrilla**

**Capitulo 12**

-lo lamento..-dijo el alemán sentando en el suelo-

ella tapo su rostro con la manta que sostenía entre sus manos ¨ve..no tienes porque disculparte¨…dijo lo mas bajo que pudo tratando de que su voz no sonara quebradiza.

-no quería despertarte –suspiro y se levanto de el suelo-

-..-destapo su rostro- ¿ve?...

-el alemán aclaro su voz- creo que al fin lo mejor es que y-

-ve , ya estaba despierta –dijo la italiana con serenidad- yo –río un leve- ¡ya estaba despierta doitsu¡

-…-se sentó en la cama- **no la entiendo …. no al entiendo para nada.** –se acomodo en la cama- **realmente me exalte cuando sentí su pie , ¿no lo sintió ella?**

Italia se acomodo.

-ve , tendré que cambiar mi plan – dijo por lo bajo-

/

Francia , Paris

-¿qué es lo que quieres? –dijo el albino bebiendo café- si es sobre hungria –miro fijo al rumano- no t-

el rumano suspiro con fastidio y esquivo la mirada

-incomodas a la gente cuando la ves así de fijo i-

-no quiero gastar asombroso tiempo contigo , Rumania..-dijo el albino cortante-

-muy bien lo diré en un pequeño resumen –aclaro su garganta- hungria se fue a casa de Austria.

-el albino arqueo la ceja y dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa-…y..¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-sonrió leve- completamente nada –se levanto y dejo dinero sobre la mesa- Prusia –dijo llamando la atención de el albino , le ve fijo- no puede ser tres..ni dos..solo uno…

-el albino bebió la ultima gota de su café- que poco asombroso eres Rumania…-dejo dinero sobre la mesa- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que estas hablando –dio un paso quedando a el lado de le rumano y antes de avanzar pudo diferenciar la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de este-

/

Alemania , Berlín

La mañana se adentro en Berlín.

La italiana entre despertó , lo primero que vio fue le techo de la habitación , se sentó en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados.

-ve..

la casa estaba completamente sola ,se levanto y salió de la habitación.

-ve..eso es ¿café? –se acerco a la mesa de la sala y agarro la taza-

al oír la puerta principal de la casa , Italia se dirigió hacia esta encontrándose con el alemán cerrando la puerta tras el.

-ve! , buenos días doitsu –dijo ella con un sonrisa-

- guten Morgen italien* –dijo el alemán colgando su abrigo en el perchero-

- ¿por qué volviste antes de el trabajo? –dijo ella siguiendo a el alemán con la mirada mientras este avanzaba-

-ah..-volvió su vista hacia la italiana- por cierto –el rostro de el alemán estaba rojo como un tomate-,tendré que ir a otra ciudad , hoy en la tarde.

-¿ve?..

-el viaje tardara unos cinco días –aclaro su voz- así que , creo que lo mas conveniente es que vengas conmigo.-dijo esto ultimo , sentándose en el mueble de la sala-

-…ve..es la peor invitación que he tenido en mi vida –dijo ella suspirando-

el alemán se sonrojo y se recostó en el mueble

/

Francia , Paris.

¨por favor apaguen todos los aparato electrónicos¨

/

las horas pasaron y entrada la tarde , cuando ya oscurecía.

-¡ya estoy lista! –dijo saliendo de el corredor con una pequeña maleta- ¿ve? Doitsu…..-se acerco a le mueble y encontró a el alemán dormido- doitsu...-acerco su mano para moverlo leve-

el alemán se entre despertó y miro a la italiana.

-suspiro- ve..vamos a llegar tarde , mejor vámonos ya.

-el alemán aclaro su garganta- lo lamento , no me siento muy bie-

-¡¿no te sientes muy bien?! –dijo la italiana cortando a el alemán- ¡no sentirse muy bien es poco , Questi rosso come un pomodoro!*

-…lo lamento no e-

- la italiana le agarro de la mano-¡muy bien ahora voy a ser yo la que guie!

-no me parece muy buena idea –el alemán dio un largo suspiro-

-..o no vayamos..-dijo la italiana un leve preocupada al ver que el alemán estaba perdiendo el aire-

- tengo que ir..-dijo el- Italia…-dijo el alemán llamando al atención de la italiana a si rostro- realmente lamento las molestia , yo te indicare el camino a la estación , pero necesito que tu nos guíes , ya que mi vista esta un poco borros-

-¡claro que si! –sonrió y apretó a el alemán de la mano- no importa que no em sueltes , no te alejes.

-el alemán se sonrojo leve aunque logro disimularlo con su fiebre- muy bien…

-pero**..¿por que estará enfermo?**

/

el albino estornudo y aclaro su voz.

-ah…esto no es nada asombroso…nada..

/

-lee el letrero que esta frente a ti- dijo el alemán con la mirada baja y muy abrigado , cortesía de la italiana-

- dice ¿kolumbianischen Restaurant?*

- muy bien…**esto esta mal..cada vez me siento peor…**ahora gira a la derecha.

-¡ve! –dijo al italiana siguiendo a el pie de la letra lo que decía el alemán-

así pasaron algunos minutos.

-ve.. esta oscuro..-dijo al italiana viendo hacia el cielo mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara- el cielo esta oscuro..

-ya casi llegamos..-dijo el alemán en un susurro-

-mu-la italiana sintió que algo la lanzaba hacia atrás , mas se sostuvo , un fuerte viento estaba pasando- ¡ve! , el clima esta horrible.

-tenemos que apresurarnos Italia..

-ah , muy bien..

caminaron un poco mas u entre mas caminaban mas fuerza tomaba el viento , entre mas caminaban , el alemán empeoraba.

-¡llegamos! –grito la italiana caminando ya con dificultad-

-el alemán subió su vista un poco ,frente a el estaba una gran pantalla forzando su vista alcanzo a leer algo-

la italiana avanzaba paso a paso acercándose cada vez mas a la entrada de la estación de tren pero se detuvo a sentir que el alemán apretó su mano , volteo su mirada.

-¡ve , vamos doitsu falta poco!

El alemán con sus ultimas fuerzas corrió lo mas rápido que pudo arratrando a la italiana con el , llegaron a estación de tren , estaba completamente repleta , la italiana se estaba empezando a enojar.

-¡¿qué ocurre?! –grito tratando de que el alemán la oyera entre tanta multitud- ¡doits-

-Italia- dijo el alemán en un susurro aunque eso era lo mas fuerte que podía hablar , se acerco a la italiana y se recostó en el hombro de ella , quedando justo a el lado de su oído- escucha…-la italiana se estremeció al sentir a el alemán tan cerca , ahora era su rostro el que estaba como un tomate , mas se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos al volver a escuchar la voz de el alemán- un huracán se acerca , consigue un banco de dos personas , nos podremos quedar hay hasta que pase el huracán..

sin decir nada la italiana agarro a el alemán de la mano , empezando a abrirse camino entre la multitud

/

¨por favor abrochen sus cinturones , vamos a aterrizar¨

-que vuelos tan rápidos –dijo el albino para después estornudar-

/

-ya veo..-dijo la italiana sentada a el lado de le alemán , suspiro- tenia la ilusión de que fuera un viaje romántico…-dijo por lo bajo-

el alemán recostó su cabeza en la pared tras el.

-Italia , sea lo que sea , no te alejes ..estamos en una situación que se puede tornar extremadamente peligrosa….

-ve ...lo se , lo se –suspira- que poco confías doitsu..

/

el albino salió de le aeropuerto y empezó a caminar.

-ah..este clima esta horrible..

/

Alemania , Berlín

No escucho nada por unos minutos , hasta que empezaron los gritos de la gente , la italiana abrió sus ojos , fuera lo que fuera no se iba a mover de ese banco , no le iba a soltar la mano.

Todo era como el alemán le había dicho , la gente corría de un lado a otro al ver como cerraban las puertas de la estación con ellos adentro , la italiana suspiró , el alemán abrió sus ojos vio por las ventanas mas latas de la estación vio un destello seguido de un ruido y la luz se fue , se escucharon gritos , la italiana sintió que alguien jalaba a el alemán de su lado , no podía ver nada sostuvo la mano de el alemán unos segundos , pero sintió como este mismo se soltó , al principio no reacciono , después sintió algo frio en su mano , era un objeto de metal.

-¡¿PORUQE ME DAS UN COLLAR?!-grito la italiana , mas no pudo escuchar respuesta alguna.

/

estaba frente a esa casa y por quinta vez se volvió a preguntar ¨que hago aca…¨

* buenos días Italia

* estas rojo como un tomate

*restaurante colombiano

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por haber leído otro capitulo , espero que le haya gustado , a decir verdad fue un poco difícil escribirlo ya que había partes que no se acoplaban a la personalidad de el personaje ni un poco , hize lo mejor que pude y ¡espero le les haya gustado!

¡si gustan dejen su opinión! , nos vemos el próximo capitulo!


End file.
